Comprando um Namorado
by Nah
Summary: Dia dos namorados e Ginny não tem um namorado. Assim ela não vai ganhar presente. Mas e se ela resolvesse se dar um presente? Ou melhor, se ela comprasse o namorado que viu na vitrina? DG meia nonsense.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Comprando um Namorado

**Autora**: Nah

**Spoillers**: 6, mas ainda assim é no cannon.

**Sinopse: **Dia dos namorados e Ginny não tem um namorado. Assim ela não vai ganhar presente. Mas e se ela resolvesse se dar um presente? Ou melhor, se ela comprasse o namorado que viu na vitrina? Shortfic D/G meia nonsense!

**Beta:** Gynny Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e lugares não me pertencem são todos da J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Mas ela me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

**14 de Fervereiro!**

Happy Valentine´s day!

Não tão _happy_ assim se você não tem um namorado.

Mas isso não era mais problema para ela, não depois de se deparar com algo inusitado na vitrine...

Há algumas horas atrás ela se encontrava em um estado deprimente no seu dormitório. Convenhamos que depois de você ter três namorados e que começam a considerar que você pegou Hogwarts inteira, o fato de agora estar sem nenhum era meio... humilhante? Talvez. Não para ela em si, mas caramba, ela era considerada a pegadora do pedaço! Estar solteira logo no bendito dia dos namorados não era algo lá muito divertido...

Ela queria, queria muito mesmo, na verdade precisava urgentemente de um namorado.

Tudo bem que esse seria o quarto. E se com três até de biscate ela era chamada, imagine mais um na lista...

Mas afinal de contas três não era um número tão grande assim.

Fala sério... Nem são todos os dedos de uma mão.

Eram apenas três.

E mais um se Merlin a ajudasse!

Mas sua vida amorosa do passado não interessava mais. O que importava era o agora. E agora ela estava sem ninguém. Nada de presentes... E isso a fez lembrar que tinha alguns trocados guardados em seu baú.

Chega de depressão por estar solteira no dia dos namorados! Ela podia muito bem comprar um. Só não tinha certeza se o dinheiro iria dar.

Pegou sua sacolinha com alguns sicles e poucos galeões, não poderia ser nada caro, mas teria que ser algo que servisse!

Um namorado para o Dia dos Namorados

Andando atenta as vitrines de Hogsmeade, e ignorando os casais felizes e saltitantes por todos os lados, ela se deparou com algo bastante curioso: um banquinho... relance de mechas platinadas... uma plaquinha com um preço... e uma cara bastante emburrada.

E um mundo de ponta cabeça também!

Mas era exatamente algo assim que ela procurava.

Aproximou-se ainda incrédula, tamanha a sua sorte. Desde quando se vendiam loiros, sonserinos maus em lojas?

Sabe, ela não fazia a linha que é chegada em sonserinos maus, mas não podia negar que aquele sonserino especificamente atiçava certos desejos. Chega de rixas familiares! Era o dias dos namorados. Um dia de amor. Quem se importava com sobrenomes?

Ginny deu dois passos para ficar colada ao vidro da vitrine, com o intuito de se certificar se era real.

E lá estava Draco Malfoy, com seu ar pomposo, seus olhos gelados, rosto pontudo, pela pálida e um ar de soberbo. E o melhor de tudo: uma plaquinha com seu preço.

E era exatamente a quantia que ela tinha em sua sacolinha.

Sem hesitar ou pensar, Ginny entrou na loja. Ela já sabia qual namorado queria. A loja estava vazia, com exceção do seu futuro namorado na vitrine e um simpático vendedor.

- Pois não? – o simpático vendedor se dirigiu a ela.

- Er... há uma coisa... quer dizer, uma pessoa na vitrine e... e eu gostaria de comprá-la, quer dizer, isso não está saindo muito legal, né? – ela olhou em dúvida para o vendedor, mas ele não pareceu perceber as segundas intenções nas palavras dela.

- Se refere ao Malfoy? – ele perguntou pomposo. – Um artigo de excelente qualidade, e raro também. Poucos adquirem algo assim. Versão em quatro idiomas: inglês, francês, espanhol e russo. Com pensamentos adoravelmente diabólicos, loiro legitimo, linhagem nobre, descende de uma antiqüíssima família bruxa, um pouco metido e esnobe, é verdade, mas suas outras qualidades como beleza, cavalheirismo, sarcasmo inteligente e bom cozinheiro compensam.

- Como é que é?

- Deve estar estranhando o preço, claro. Afinal ele é um artigo de luxo... Mas nós estamos em promoção nesse dias dos namorados.

- Diz a verdade, deve ter algo de errado com ele – ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos, pensando seriamente se comprar Malfoy seria um bom negocio. Com aquele preço não era lá tão confiável. E se fosse uma falsificação?

- Bom, certo... ele tem um pequeno defeito... nada sério... algo ínfimo se comparado a sua preciosidade. Sem contar que... segundo fontes seguras ele beija bem pra caramba! – murmurou para ela.

Ginny pareceu se interessar mais.

- Sério?

- Hum hum! – o vendedor afirmou alegre.

E ela já tinha se esquecido de que ele tinha um defeito.

- Ei, por que você não vai a loja ao lado? – Malfoy se pronunciou lá da vitrine. – Potter estar sendo vendido a preço de liquidação.

- Hum... é que eu já peguei ele – respondeu a ruiva.

Draco emburrou a cara mais ainda, resmungando algo em relação a ser comprado por uma Weasley.

- Então, vai levá-lo?

- Vou sim – tirou a sacolinha de moedas do bolso e entregou ao vendedor. – Aqui está o dinheiro, certinho!

Ele pareceu contente, abriu a sacolinha entusiasmado e contou as moedas.

- Perfeito. Quer que embrulhe?

Ginny arregalou os olhos e Draco soltou um muxoxo irritado.

- Não, não precisa!

O vendedor andou até a vitrine e tirou Draco, trazendo-o pela mão e o entregando a Ginny.

- Já pode levá-lo. Não esqueça de alimentá-lo. Ele é alérgico a suco de tomate, aspargo, jiló e peixe. Quando ele estiver de mau humor é só dar alguns doces, ele melhora rapidamente, mas não o deixe exagerar, enjoa com muita facilidade, sabe.

Ela prestou atenção em todas as instruções em como cuidar do seu namorado.

- Não aceitamos devoluções – o vendedor disse rapidamente enquanto se apressava em empurrar Ginny e Draco para fora da loja. – Volte sempre!

Eles estavam de mãos dadas, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber isso. Havia coisas mais importantes passando por suas cabeças. Ela amanhecera deprimida, resolvera comprar um namorado e se deparava com Malfoy em uma vitrine. Por que não comprá-lo?

- Então quer dizer que agora você é meu namorado?

- Então quer dizer que com tanto namorados por ai, justamente a mim você resolveu comprar?

- Foi o primeiro que eu achei! – ela deu de ombros sem se importar.

- Você nunca ouviu falar que um bom consumidor deve pesquisar antes?

Ginny sorriu marota.

- O que você tem dentro dessa cabeça, Weasley!

- O cara da loja disse que você era cavalheiro – o encarou, deixando ele ligeiramente desconcertado.

- Só que ele esqueceu de mencionar que eu só demonstro as minhas qualidades com quem é do meu interesse.

Ela piscou rapidamente os olhos.

- Hum... certo! Quando você vai começar a agir como um namorado de verdade?

- Jogou suas economias de uma vida inteira fora, Weasley.

- Já percebi! – respondeu sem se abalar. – Mas se quer saber, até que você foi bem barato. Ainda mais para uma versão em quatro idiomas – e para surpresa dele ela bagunçou o seu cabelo. – Você está de mau humor? Venha, vamos comer alguns doces.

Ela começou a andar trazendo Draco consigo. Ele soltou alguns resmungos, ignorando os olhares de todos sobre ele e a Weasley – sua mais nova namorada – de mãos dadas.

O casal mais absurdo e encrenqueiro.

O casal mais fofo também.

- Sabe, até que eu sou um bom investimento – ele murmurou depois de vários doces, bastante glicose em seu sangue e um humor bem mais agradável.

- Então faça meu investimento valer nesse dia dos namorados.

- Como? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, incerto se tinha realmente escutado aquilo.

- Um dos seus defeitos é a lentidão e a falta de atitude?

- ...

- Ok, então! – ela se aproximou, um sorriso maroto passando pelos lábios. – O cara da loja disse que você beija bem – se aproximou mais, sem tirar os olhos dele. – Prove! – ordenou.

E como um bom namorado obediente ele a obedeceu!

Juntou seus lábios, deslizando a mão pela cintura dela. Provando que de beijo ele entendia muito bem.

* * *

Ginny se espreguiçou, olhos ainda fechados e um leve sorriso. Havia comprado Malfoy, soltado leves provocações e o beijo... Ele era seu namorado e...

Ela abriu os olhos.

Havia sonhado!

Droga!

Um daqueles sonhos sem pé nem cabeça. Mais um dos malditos sonhos em que Draco Malfoy era seu namorado.

Jogou as cobertas no chão e levantou bocejando, levemente decepcionada por ter sido apenas um sonho. Mas Malfoy beijava tão bem no sonho e...

- Ei, eu estou com frio.

Ginny estacou sem se virar para ver o dono da voz.

- Eu sei que eu sou o namorado mais fofo que você já teve e que sou eu quem deveria fazer isso, mas será que dá pra você me cobrir? – ele pediu com um preguiçoso ronronar. Ginny se virou e olhou para sua cama, onde um Draco Malfoy sonolento acabava de abrir os olhos.

- O que...?

- Olha se você me cobrir e parar de me olhar com essa cara de assustada eu prometo que passo o resto do dia te beijando – e fechou os olhos.

Ainda sem entender nada, Ginny pegou os cobertores do chão e o cobriu.

- Melhor assim... – ele soltou um bocejo, seus cabelos platinados, desalinhados.

- Espera ai, eu ainda estou sonhando?

- Hum... não sei! Não esqueça de comprar meus doces.

Ela devia estar sonhando mesmo.

Afinal, Malfoys não estavam a venda em vitrines a preços modestos.

Muito menos namoravam Weasleys.

Quer saber, isso não tinha a menor importância. O importante era que ela ia exibir um loiro lindo e maravilhoso por toda Hogwarts!

E na versão quatro idiomas!

* * *

**N.A:** Desconsideram o fato de que garotos não podem entrar no dormitório feminino de Hogwarts. Desconsiderem também a minha idéia sem pé nem cabeça.

Dedicado a Rafinha M. Potter e Gynny Malfoy (minha beta fofa! Fico devendo a descrição dos olhos dessa vez).


	2. Capítulo 2

**Comprando um Namorado**

**Continuação especial.**

**A dona de Draco Malfoy.**

_

* * *

_

_Você acorda, pára e vê um loiro maravilhoso na sua cama pedindo para você cobri-lo manhosamente. E o mais estranho de tudo é descobrir que você não está sonhando. Então sua vida vira de cabeça para o ar quando você se vê responsável e dona de Draco Malfoy. E talvez, namorada dele também. Bem, isso eu não tenho certeza. Quer dizer, eu não o pedi em namoro, muito menos ele a mim. Mas trocamos alguns beijos e eu o comprei no dia dos namorados... Quanto a parte de ser dona dele, isso não resta mais dúvida. Estranhamente Draco virou um Elfo Doméstico. Totalmente diferente. Como explicar isso? Não é exatamente um Elfo, infelizmente ele não faz aquelas reverências e ainda conserva a aparência perfeita – não que eu esteja reclamando dessa última parte – sem orelhas esquisitas e olhos enormes, e ainda continua alto._

_

* * *

_

- O que você não entendeu ainda?

- Uma porção de coisas.

- Isso não é lá uma novidade – disse com desdém.

- Ouse fazer gracinhas e serei uma dona extremamente cruel – o fuzilou com os olhos, tentando parecer ameaçadora.

- Está se referindo a beijos? Se sua crueldade for relacionada a isso não me importo, vou até gostar... – provocou com um sorriso safado.

Ginny levantou irritada de cima da tampa da privada e Draco cruzou os braços encostado displicentemente na pia do banheiro.

- O que vamos fazer? Minhas amigas não podem te ver aqui.

- Você não vai poder me manter trancado no banheiro pro resto da vida, Weasley. Você me comprou, agora arque com as conseqüências.

Ela o olhou horrorizada, sua cabeça fervilhando com tudo o que tinha acontecido e com todas as informações que Malfoy havia despejado quando o forçou a sair da cama e trancá-lo no banheiro junto com ela.

- GINNY! – ouviu quatro vozes raivosas berrarem do outro lado da porta. – SAIA JÁ DESSE BANHEIRO!

- Ahhh, o que eu faço? O que eu faço? – andou de um lado para o outro completamente perdida. Draco simplesmente se limitou a revirar os olhos com a tamanha estupidez da Weasley.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de ter me comprado...

- Sou sua dona, né? Então quero que você me tire dessa enrascada – tentou em um ato desesperado.

- Como é que é? Você só pode estar brincando!

- Isso é uma ordem, Malfoy! – bateu o pé no chão.

- GINNY! SAIA JÁ DAÍ! – as meninas berraram mais uma vez.

- Já estou saindo – tentou fazer sua voz sair calma, falhando claramente. – Anda logo com isso, Malfoy!

- Ok, Weasley, você pediu! – ele segurou a mão dela, a arrastou para a porta e destrancou. – Bom dia, garotas! – cumprimentou falsamente alegre e continuou arrastando Ginny com ele. – Bem, acho melhor você se arrumar logo se não vamos nos atrasar para as aulas.

Ginny olhou para as amigas que a fitavam boquiabertas, deu um sorrisinho amarelo e tratou de se arrumar rapidamente, enquanto pensava em um modo de matar dolorosamente o seu Elfo Doméstico.

- Você me pediu para te tirar dali, eu fiz isso! – defendeu-se Malfoy com o sorriso mais cínico que ela vira até hoje.

* * *

- Onde você pensa que está indo? – ela perguntou quase berrando. 

- Eu já esclareci tudo para você, Weasley, basicamente fui deserdado e por conta de uma droga de maldição virei um Elfo Doméstico. Você não acha que os sonserinos irão aceitar um Elfo Doméstico na mesma mesa que eles, acha?

- E você acha que os Grifinórios vão aceitar você na mesa deles? – ela estava pálida, haviam parado no meio do Salão Principal e todos os observavam. – Por que você não vai comer na cozinha junto com os outros Elfos.

Ele pareceu ultrajado e chocado com a idéia dela, Ginny não vendo mais jeito não o impediu de ir com ela para a mesa da Grifinória. Já temendo a guerra que explodiria bem em cima da sua cabeça. Ron a olhava bastante confuso. E ela já estava irritada com a tranqüilidade que Malfoy encarava aquela situação. Era para ele estar louco, xingando todos a sua frente, querendo matar alguém por ter o transformado em elfo, mas em nenhum momento ele tinha reclamado sobre aquilo.

Ela é que parecia condenada nessa história toda.

Quando sentou à mesa não teve coragem de encarar ninguém. Já Draco com seu ar petulante e esnobe se sentou ao lado dela como se fosse mais um dia normal.

- O que significa isso? – Ron, como era de se esperar foi o primeiro a falar. Ginny continuou se servindo de biscoitinhos amanteigados fingindo que a pergunta não era para ela. – Então os boatos de que você estava passeando com Malfoy ontem em Hogsmeade eram verdade? Vocês estão namorando?

Relutantemente ela o encarou e negou veementemente com a cabeça.

- Er... digamos que... bem, o que eu quero dizer é...

- Sua irmã me comprou, Weasley – Draco terminou por ela colocando um biscoitinho logo em seguida na boca.

- Como é? Como assim ela comprou você? – ele berrou, pedaços de bacon voando por todo lado saindo da boca dele.

- Simplesmente comprando! – Draco o olhou como se falasse com um retardado. – Ela foi, me viu, gostou e pagou com dinheiro. Você sabe o que é dinheiro, Weasley? Ou acha que isso é uma espécie de mito já que nunca...

- Calado, Malfoy! – Ginny ordenou. – Ron, Malfoy é meu Elfo Doméstico. Eu o comprei por uma pechincha ontem, única e exclusivamente com a intenção de meio que humilhá-lo por isso. Então depois descubro que alguém jogou uma maldição nele, fazendo com que ele virasse um Elfo, apenas pelo fato de ter que obedecer ordens de alguém. E agora ele se transformou em minha propriedade e responsabilidade. Não me pergunte como tudo isso aconteceu porque ainda estou tentando entender – disse tudo muito rápido reparando que Draco parecia murchar a medida que ela falava. É, talvez ele não estivesse aceitando tudo tão fácil assim.

Ron pareceu processar tudo o que ela disse pra finalmente chegar a uma conclusão.

- Quer dizer que você agora manda nele? – o ruivo parecia sadicamente estonteante. – Malfoy, se ajoelhe na frente da Mione e peça desculpas por tudo o que você disse a ela.

- Hahaha! Saí dessa, Weasley. Só quem manda em mim é a sua irmã.

Ginny não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquela frase. Tudo bem que ele não tinha falado de maneira romântica e que aquilo era um fato contra a vontade dele, mas mesmo assim ela adorou ouvir de qualquer jeito.

- Então ela pode mandar você fazer isso – Ron a encarou.

- Eu não quero ninguém se ajoelhando aos meus pés – Hermione se pronunciou. – Pare com isso, Ron – se levantou e puxou o ruivo e Harry pela roupa – Vamos, não quero me atrasar para a aula de Transfiguração.

- Espera, Mione, eu ainda não terminei – Ron protestou, enquanto Harry estava estranhamente vermelho desde que Ginny mencionou que comprara Malfoy.

Mas Hermione conseguiu arrastá-los dali e Ginny ficou muito grata pela ajuda da amiga. Colin que estava de frente para ela e parecia bastante extasiado com toda aquela situação sorriu e jogou um saquinho na direção dela.

- Adivinha quem mandou?

Ginny deu de ombros.

-Goldstein, da Corvinal! Acho que ele quer sair com você, já que você e Harry não estão mais juntos.

Ela revirou os olhos e colocou o saquinho ao lado do seu prato sem muito interesse. Já estava terminando seu café da manhã quando Malfoy abriu o saquinho sem pedir permissão e pareceu levemente contente com o conteúdo.

- Vai comer isso? – perguntou para ela mostrando o conteúdo, alguns doces da Dedosdemel.

Deu de ombros o que Draco entendeu como um não, começando logo em seguida a comê-los.

- Pensei que pela a quantidade de doces que te dei ontem você já estaria abastecido a semana inteira.

- Aquilo de ontem foi uma mixaria – comentou enquanto saboreava alguns chocolates.

- Assim você vai me levar a falência, Malfoy.

- Nada mal!

* * *

Enquanto Malfoy não estava ao seu lado tudo parecia normal, com exceção dos cochichos e de alguns olhares raivosos vindo de algumas garotas por ser literalmente a dona de Draco Malfoy. Que culpa ela tinha de ter tido a sorte de ter meio que por acaso ter visto ele na vitrine de uma loja? 

Mas ela tinha que dar um jeito de resolver aquilo tudo. Não poderia deixar Malfoy em seu dormitório. Na verdade suas amigas de quarto não fizeram nenhum objeção quanto a isso, ficaram sonhando em acordar e vê-lo sem camisa, mas ela já tinha decido que o ordenaria dormir com bastante roupas. Até parece que iria deixar o SEU Elfo exposto aos olhos daquelas taradas.

Tinham se encontrado rapidamente na hora do almoço, mas não trocaram muitas palavras e ela disse para ele esperá-la na escada do Saguão Principal quando terminasse a última aula para poderem ir ao dormitório se arrumarem para o jantar. Outro problema vinha em frente: a reação dos Grifinórios com Malfoy no Salão Comunal deles não seria nada boa, já não estavam gostando nem um pouco do fato dele estar na mesma mesa.

Saiu das masmorras apressada e quando chegou ao Saguão Principal ele já estava lá, a roupas um pouco molhadas por causa da fina chuva que caia do lado de fora do castelo.

- Trato das Criaturas Mágicas? – perguntou educadamente.

- Herbologia – ele responde, o rosto nem um pouco amigável. – Weasley... – pensando bem ele parecia bastante desconcertado. – Você se incomodaria de me ordenar a ficar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina?

- Pensei que os sonserinos não estavam te aceitando.

- É, mas ainda tenho o meu quarto de monitor chefe.

- Então tá, na verdade é um problema a menos pra mim. Mas antes de você ir eu acabei de achar uma solução para tudo isso.

- Qual? – não parecia muito interessado, sabia bem que não tinha como se livrar daquela maldição.

- Eu pensei em te dar roupas – ela disse alegre, mas Draco pareceu horrorizado.

- Você não pode me dar roupas! – guinchou, estranhamente parecendo um Elfo aos ouvidos de Ginny. – Isso seria pior do que essa maldição.

- Por que?

- Porque seria humilhante demais, a maior desonrar para um elfo.

- Mas Harry me contou uma vez em como Dobby ficou feliz em receber as meias do seu pai...

- Dobby é completamente amalucado até mesmo para os padrões de Elfos – agora ele estava extremamente zangado. – Até os Elfos acham que ele não bate bem da cabeça.

- Ah, qual o problema, Malfoy? Eu te dou roupas e você está livre. Tudo bem que é divertido saber que posso mandar em você, mas sinceramente eu não me sinto muito a vontade com isso.

Draco estava completamente sem saber como agir.

- Tem uma porção de mulheres que adorariam ter que mandar em mim, Weasley.

- Então tá, se quiser eu te vendo pra alguém e posso lucrar com isso – retrucou sorridente, achando essa idéia ótima.

- Você ficou louca? Não quero que você me venda.

Ela observou o quanto ele parecia fofo fazendo aquela birra e parecendo uma criança que tinha acabo de perder seu doce.

- Elas vão fazer horrores de mim. Você pelo menos é uma dona razoavelmente sensata.

- Razoavelmente sensata? Malfoy, com esse você acabou de declarar sua sentença de venda – esbravejou diabólica.

- NÃO! Espera, Weasley. Não me venda, ok? Eu posso ser útil.

- Útil como? – cruzou os braços sem a menor paciência para lidar com ele.

- Bem... você quer mesmo saber...? – lançou um olhar malicioso.

Aproximou-se felinamente sem tirar os olhos da ruiva e pressionou seus lábios nos dela.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para convencê-la a não vendê-lo. Os lábios dele eram tão gelados e macios e ele sabia se mostrar tão no controle da situação, não tinha como se afastar. Nem queria isso. Já estava até pensando em não deixá-lo ir para o quarto de monitor chefe, ou talvez pudesse ir junto com ele. Não era uma má idéia.

Draco mordeu de leve o lábio inferior dela antes de parar o beijo. Com o rosto ainda próximo e os olhos presos aos dela perguntou:

- E aí? Vai me vender?

- Com certeza não – respondeu rapidamente, ao que ele deu um risinho safado. Isso foi o suficiente para ela beijá-lo com fulgor. Se esquecendo de que estava no Saguão e que alunos passavam por ali.

Quem ligava para isso quando se estava beijando o Príncipe Sonserino que agora não passava de um Elfo?

* * *

_Você acha que isso é fácil para mim? Garanto que não! Uma hora você é o único herdeiro da família Malfoy, rico, com o mundo aos seus pés. Outra hora alguém te lance uma maldição que te faz virar um Elfo Doméstico. Sua família lhe renega e para piorar a situação uma Weasley te compra. Tudo bem, eu tenho que admitir que ela não é tão má assim como dona. Ela mal manda em mim e a única coisa que aparentemente exige são os meus beijo. O que também não é ruim, devo acrescentar. Mas isso não torna as coisas mais confortáveis. Lidar com isso é tão complicado que eu simplesmente não parei para pensar, porque quando fizer isso e a ficha de que eu sou um Elfo Doméstico cair eu tenho certeza de que vou enlouquecer._

_Um Malfoy Elfo? Essa foi a pior piada do ano!_

_Mas maldições podem ser quebradas e talvez eu consiga fazer a Weasley quebrar essa._

* * *

**N.A: **Ola! A pedidos a continuação, e provavelmente terá um terceiro capítulo bem fofo (assim espero). Aproveitei algumas idéias que tinham surgido quando escrevi o primeiro, mas que não usei, para utilizar nessa continuação. Mais interação d/g futuramente. 

Ah sim, eu tenho uma pequena tara por Draco louco por doces, então não estranhem caso ele para na enfermaria por excesso de açúcar.

**Dedicatória:** A Lou Malfoy, que me incentivou bastante para fazer essa continuação e que sem isso talvez não tivesse saído nada. Obrigada, Lou, e considere isso como um pedido de desculpas pelo que estou fazendo com o seu Blaise.

Bjs e comentem, por favor!

Nah.

**N.B:** Uauuu.. o que foi isso? Cah se abanando

Tenho certeza que vocês estão tão invejosas quanto eu.. Ter um Draco já é tudo.. e fazendo tê-lo fazendo tudo que eu quisesse seria mais Tudo ainda!Ai.. tenho cada idéia insana, com desejos tórridos que se fosse contar a vocês com certeza afic teria que ser qualificada como NC-17 só pela nota da beta! (Cah corre e se esconde) A Fic ficou show né? Pois é, e eu tenho um segredinho pra contar para vocês...

As reviews que vocês mandaram inspiraram tanto a Nah, que ela escreveu essa continuação, e ela me disse que caso a quantidade de reviews para esta partezinha seja satisfatória.. Ela pode até escrever uma terceira parte! Então? O que vocês estão esperando? Corram lá pro "Go" do "Submit a review" e deixe um recadinho ... Não seja malvada.. Tenho certeza que desejam a continuação tanto quanto eu!

Bjoks da Cah


	3. Capítulo 3

**Comprando um Namorado**

**Do quarto de monitor chefe a contos de fadas.**

_

* * *

_

_Sabe até que não é tão ruim assim. Não se eu for ver por esse lado. Não estamos pensando muito em conseqüências, é verdade, mas quem se importa com isso a essa altura? Eu só sei que essa Weasley é esperta. Afinal os créditos da idéia de virmos para o meu quarto de monitor chefe são todos dela._

* * *

- Malfoy?

- Hum?

- Você pode me explicar mais uma vez toda essa história?

- Você tem algum tipo de problema metal ou o quê? Porque eu já te expliquei isso várias vezes.

- Você não poderia ser mais... hum... mais polido depois do que acabamos de fazer?

- Isso é uma ordem?

- Acho que sim...

- Então significa que vamos fazer isso que acabamos de fazer mais vezes?

- Hum... não sei...

- Será que posso dormir agora?

- Tá legal! – e se virou para o outro lado.

* * *

- Malfoy? 

- Hum?

- Não consigo dormir.

- E você quer que eu faça o que?

- Ah, sei lá, você também ainda não dormiu.

- Porque você não está deixando, Weasley.

- Será que nós poderíamos conversar, eu tenho insônia, as vezes, e isso ajuda.

- Vou acender a luz.

- Não!

- Mas nós não estamos mais fazendo nada.

- Esse seu lençol é muito fino...

- Você vai me ordenar a pegar um cobertor pra você?

- Seria legal se eu não precisasse ficar ordenando a hora toda quando você sabe o que quero.

- Mas você sabe que eu não faria se não estivesse sendo obrigado.

- Ok, Malfoy, eu ordeno que você pegue um cobertor que não seja transparente.

Ele sorriu de lado, oculto pela escuridão do quarto.

* * *

Acendeu a luz. 

- Então, sobre o que você quer falar?

- Já disse. Sobre esse nosso problema.

- Não tem parecido um problema para você, certo? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ela ruborizou, achava melhor quando aquela luz estava apagada.

- Quero dizer que você está se beneficiando com essa situação – respondeu indiferente, desviando os olhos da garota deitada de lado de frente para ele.

Ela puxou o cobertor até o pescoço.

- Você também tem se beneficiado, certo?

Ele a encarou com desdém.

- Eu confesso que não imaginava que quando alguém me comprasse iria me fazer de uma espécie de escravo sexual ou algo assim...

- Ora seu... – o encarou furiosa, os olhos castanhos faiscando. Pulou da cama enrolada no cobertor e começou a recolher suas roupas no chão.

- Tudo bem, Weasley, sei que peguei pesado, mas não vai ser uma boa idéia você aparecer a essa hora perambulando pelo castelo.

- Não vai ser uma boa idéia eu não aparecer hoje no meu dormitório, Malfoy! Não sei onde estava com a cabeça – resmungou a última frase mais baixo. – Você é um estúpido e nem como elfo doméstico serve para algo. Foi para trás do guardar-roupa para poder se vestir sem o olhar dele.

- Você nem ao menos vai saber como sair daqui das masmorras. Então, volte a dormir, amanhã eu te levo pra sua sala comunal.

Ele não obteve mais nenhuma resposta. Ginny só voltou a lhe dirigir a palavra quando saiu de trás do guarda roupa plenamente vestida.

- Bem, você pode me ordena a te levar até lá agora... - ele começou, sabendo que ela já estava decidida a dar o fora dali.

- Quer saber, Malfoy? Não vou mandar em você mais porcaria nenhuma – e começou a tirar os sapatos que tinha calçado há segundos atrás.

- O que está fazendo? – Draco perguntou temeroso.

- Meias! – foi a única resposta que ela deu.

- Não, não, espera, Weasley! Já falei que você não pode me dar roupas.

Ela tirou uma das meias.

- Minutos atrás você parecia bem contente em ser ver livre de mim.

- Entenda, Weasley, apenas entenda. Isso não é nem um pouco fácil pra mim.

- Não estou dando a mínima.

Ele saiu da cama e impediu que ela tirasse a outra meia segurando seus pulsos.

- Pegue... a... meia! – ordenou enfurecida, enquanto encarava as orbes cinzas.

- Não posso!

Ela largou a meia que havia tirado.

- Não pode ou não quer? – perguntou provocante, prestes a virar o jogo.

- Simplesmente não posso, porque acho que você é quem pode me ajudar.

- Vá pro inferno com esses seus joguinhos, Malfoy! – ela se soltou bruscamente das mãos dele e já ia de encontro com a porta quando teve a cintura agarrada com força. Segundos depois estava encostada na parede com Draco pressionando seu corpo.

- Se você for comigo, quem sabe... – sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Você não vai me dar uma única roupa, Weasley, mas eu vou gostar de tirar essas que você acabou de vestir.

- Eu ordeno que você...

- Ah, não me ordene a te larga logo agora... – mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da ruiva, suas mãos tentando fazer a blusa subir.

Ela não sabia mais o que pensar muito menos dizer. E quando Draco beijou seu pescoço, se deu conta que talvez estivesse indo longe demais. Mas quem ligava para isso, afinal?

Suas mãos apertaram os ombros dele. Não tinha como resistir durante muito tempo com Draco sem roupa nenhuma. E em meio a beijos e mordidas foi arrastada para o chão junto com ele.

* * *

- Ei, será que podemos ir pra cama? Tá começando a ficar frio aqui? 

- Anh, tudo bem – ela pegou o cobertor que havia deixado no chão e se enrolou nele para poder subir na cama.

- Weasley, essa sua timidez depois do que acabamos de fazer está meio incoerente.

- Continue com suas gracinhas e eu te dou uma pilha de roupas.

Deitaram na cama e Draco apagou a luz.

- Posso só dizer uma última coisa? – ela ficou calada e ele interpretou como um sim. – Dessa vez foi com a luz acessa – disse entre risadinhas de deboche.

- E você só percebeu isso agora? Idiota! – se virou para o outro lado.

* * *

- Malfoy? 

- Hum?

- Será que não podemos falar mesmo sobre essa situação?

- Você não desiste mesmo, hein? – ele resmungou.

- É que é surreal demais. Mas você parece tão conformado.

- Conformado? Você acha que eu estou conformado com isso?

Ela percebeu um movimento na cama e conclui que Draco devia ter se sentado.

- Parece...

- Bem, eu vou te dizer o quão conformado estou! – fez uma pausa, sua paciência totalmente esgotada por ela não deixá-lo dormir. – Eu odeio a droga dessa maldição. Ninguém tem o direito de simplesmente decidir que eu devo ser um elfo doméstico porque sou considerado um garoto mimado. Há milhões de garotos mimados por ai, então por que justo eu? Mas sabe qual é a pior parte nisso tudo, Weasley? Não é ter sido "o escolhido", é ter sido abandonado pela minha família, e não pense que digo isso por sentimentalismo... – se remexeu incomodado na cama e percebeu que Ginny se sentou também.

- Se não é sentimentalismo é o que? Afinal é sua família e você deve sentir algo.

- Não, Weasley, a questão ai é a humilhação. Eu sou um puro sangue que virou elfo doméstico, isso é a coisa mais patética que existe. E eu só vou sair dessa quando... quando... quando acontecer algo... mas não vai acontecer porque eu fui comprando por uma Weasley pobretona!

- Seu maior problema é ser um elfo ou ter sido comprado por mim?

- Ainda não decidi qual dos dois é o maior problema – cruzou os braços.

- Sabe, agora me ocorreu que talvez eu já tenha ouvido falar dessa maldição. É como um desses contos de fadas, certo?

- O que você sabe sobre _'um desses contos de fadas'_? – perguntou alarmado.

- Contos de fadas bruxos? Ah, a gente sempre escuta quando é criança, e talvez essa sua maldição seja um desses contos de fadas que aconteceram de verdade – ela se aproximou mais dele. – Então por que você não dorme e para de pensar nisso? Talvez sua maldição seja desfeita sim, mesmo que tenha sido eu quem te comprou.

- Weasley...

- Apenas durma, ok? – e ela se deitou, deixando um Draco pensativo e ligeiramente aborrecido.

* * *

- Malfoy? 

- O que foi dessa vez? – perguntou exasperado. Estava quase pegando no sono.

- Não consigo dormir!

- E você quer conversar de novo? Pensei que já tinha sido o suficiente.

- Na verdade, tive uma idéia melhor – acariciou o abdômen dele.

- Ruiva, você por acaso é ninfomaníaca?

E ela riu em resposta, se deitando por cima dele.

* * *

_Uma vez minha mãe me contou uma história para dormir. Um conto de fadas bruxo. Eu não me lembro direito, mas era basicamente assim: um bruxo frio, orgulhoso e mimado, que havia jurado nunca amar ninguém havia sido amaldiçoado. Ele era puro sangue e uma das piores coisas para um puro sangue mimado seria virar um elfo doméstico. E foi o que o bruxo mimado virou. A maldição só seria quebrada quando o bruxo se apaixonasse por alguém. Quando ele rompesse o juramente de que nunca amaria._

_Não tenho certeza se Malfoy vai se apaixonar por mim, mas acho que o fato de estar deitada com a cabeça no peito dele depois do que acabamos de fazer deve significar algo._

_Ajuda seu eu mencionar que ele está brincando com meu cabelo e com a outra mão enlaça minha cintura com posse?_

* * *

**N.A: **Oie, essa fic apesar de ser non sense, está tomando conta da minha cabecinha. E como eu sequer tenho um planejamento pra ela, apenas tenho uma pequena base do que quero fazer no proximo capítulo, não sei se ela terá muitos outros capítulos. O próximo eu garanto. Quando eu não sei, e estou sendo totalmente sincera com vocês. O legal de estar escrevendo essa fic é que não tenho extremo compromisso com ela. Mas não se preocupem, eu não a deixarei sem um final. 

Obrigada por continuarem lendo e deixando reviews maravilhosas. E não desistam de mim, esse incentivo é fundamental!

Bjus!

Nah.

**N.B:** Gente, confessem, vocês estão se ardendo de inveja! (tá, tudo bem, eu também estou!) Mas sério... lindo demais esse cap... A Nah deu uma caprichada! E lógico para mais capítulos especiais como esse corram ao "Go" do "Submit to review" e

Deixe seu comentário.

Bjos da Cah


	4. Capítulo 4

**Comprando um Namorado**

**Apenas doces!**

* * *

_Cinco dias como dona de Draco Malfoy, cinco dias muito confusos. Devo dizer que nesses últimos dois dias seu humor é insuportável. E meu estoque de doces acabou, agora só na próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Acho que até lá eu não vou agüentar. Ele está me enlouquecendo assim! Não para de reclamar e disparar insultos a torta e a direita. Estou pensando em sair pedindo (implorando) por doces. Por enquanto o máximo que posso fazer é ordenar que ele cale essa maldita boca._

* * *

- Weasley, por que estamos sozinhos no seu dormitório? – Draco perguntou, tentando soar o mais inocente possível. 

A garota o olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Por que eu preciso estudar, Malfoy! E você estava impossível na biblioteca e na sala comunal. Há um monte de gente te xingando por ai e me xingando também por eu supostamente não conseguir controlar o humor do meu elfo doméstico – colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e abaixou a cabeça para voltar a ler o livro. – Como se eu não tivesse tentado...

- Você queria o que? – Draco se sentou um pouco afastado dela na cama. – Estou entediado. E não há mais doces!

- Você é um elfo doméstico cheio de luxos! – resmungou a garota tentando se concentrar nos estudos. - Não estou com a menor paciência para isso agora.

- Hum... – se aproximou mais dela. – Também tem outra coisa que ameniza o meu mau humor – disse malicioso, sussurrando no ouvido da ruivinha.

Ginny levantou o rosto e o encarou sem entender de imediato.

- O que...? – e quando finalmente entendeu...

CAPOFT!

...Empurrou Draco no chão.

- Eu já disse que preciso estudar, seu pervertido.

- Pervertido? – reclamou do chão. – Não fui que fiquei insatisfeito depois de três vezes...

- Malfoy, eu ordeno que você cale essa maldita boca. AGORA! – gritou com ele, o rosto corado.

* * *

Ginny já não sabia mais a quem recorrer. Se tivesse pelo menos algum dinheiro guardado poderia fazer uma encomenda, mas suas economias tinham sido gastas para comprar Malfoy e seus doces. 

- Prejuízo! Aquele infeliz só me dá prejuízos! – murmurou pela centésima vez, enquanto rondavam pelos corredores a procura de alguém conhecido.

- Harry! – exclamou extremamente feliz – Ron! – exclamou mais feliz ainda. – Que bom que achei vocês dois – correu até eles.

- Oi, Ginny! – Harry cumprimentou casualmente. Ron apenas olhou um pouco desconfiado. Desde quando sua irmã vinha até ele assim tão feliz?

- Ron, irmãozinho, será que você tem uma graninha pra me emprestar? – pediu de maneira doce.

- Minha situação financeira é pior que a sua – respondeu emburrado. – Você que é a toda econômica da família.

- É, eu sei... mas gastei todo o meu dinheiro com Mal... doces. E estou querendo comprar mais doces, os meus já acabaram.

- Eu ainda tenho alguns doces, Ginny. Estou voltando para a sala comunal agora e posso pegá-los pra você – Harry ofereceu solicito.

Ela ficou ligeiramente sem jeito, mas não recusou.

- Obrigada, Harry! Só assim eu vou conseguir estudar! – ele sorriu um pouco sem jeito também.

- Se continuar comendo doces assim vai acabar engordando – Ron comentou quebrando o clima totalmente pra lá de meloso e chato.

Ela olhou para o irmão, furiosa.

- Não é pra mim, seu idiota! É para Malfoy - falou contendo a raiva. – Aquele elfo fajuto não vai me deixar em paz até ficar de bom humor! – suavizou a expressão e voltou a olhar para Harry. – Eu vou dar uma volta e vê se acho mais alguém que queira me 'doar' doces. Depois volto pra sala comunal pra pegar o seus doces, tá?

- Anh, tudo bem... eu acho – Harry não sabia bem como reagir.

Ginny deu um último sorriso e saiu andando pelo corredor.

- Muita cara de pau dela pedir doces pro ex-namorado para dar à Malfoy, que por sinal é o arqui-inimigo do ex-namorado – Ron não pode deixar de dizer, fazendo com que Harry ficasse um pouco vermelho. – Sabe, vou escrever para Fred e Jorge para eles darem um jeito de Malfoy deixar de ser elfo da Ginny – disse ligeiramente maligno.

* * *

Draco bufava irritado atrás de Ginny. 

- Que palhaçada foi essa agora com Potter? – cuspiu o sobrenome. – Eu não vou aceitar nenhum doce que venha dele.

- Muito feio escutar as conversas alheias escondido, viu?

Ele cruzou os braços.

- Já conseguiu algum doce fora os de Potter?

- Não.

Draco avistou alguém.

- Peça a Zabine – disse sutilmente animado.

- A quem? – Ginny se virou para ele

- Zabine! Ele sempre tem bastante doces.

- Um sonserino? Peça você a ele – ela disse como quem estivesse chocada.

- Ah, vai lá. Blaise é um cara simpático, é só você fazer aquela cara que fez pro Potter que ele vai te dar os doces.

- Eu não fiz cara nenhuma pro Harry – uma veia saltou na têmpora dela. – E você anda muito folgado para um elfo.

- Eu só quero os meus doces, tá legal? E você prometeu que iria consegui-los.

- Urrrrrrr! Você é tão insuportável.

- É, mas quando você consegui os meus doces eu vou ficar menos insuportável e você vai poder estudar em paz.

Ginny fechou os olhos e tentou contar até dez.

Vendo que não tinha outro jeito, resolveu logo terminar com aquilo e ir pedir os malditos doces. Puxou Draco pela manga da camisa e o arrastou até a escada em que Blaise estava sentado cochichando algo no ouvido de uma garota.

- Er... com licença – ela falou meio hesitante. Blaise a olhou interrogativo, assim como a garota que estava com ele. – Malfoy quer pedir algo para você.

Draco arregalou os olhos e cutucou ela nas costas.

_- Ei, eu não vou fazer isso, Blaise não vai perder a oportunidade para tirar uma com a minha cara _– sussurrou.

_- Azar o seu_ - ela sussurrou em resposta. – Vamos, eu ordeno que você peça logo! – falou alto e um sorriso de deboche passou pelos lábios de Blaise.

- Er... você-tem-doces-aí? – Draco perguntou um pouco baixo e com as mãos para trás. Diabos de Weasley mandona!

- O que? – Blaise não conseguia disfarça a satisfação. – Você ouviu algo que ele disse, Lou?

- Não! – a garota ao lado dele respondeu, sem entender o que se passava.

- Fale mais alto – Ginny ordenou.

- Você tem doces aí? – Draco perguntou praticamente rosnando.

- Sempre tenho, mas por que eu daria a você?

A garota ao lado do sonserino pareceu entender o que se passava.

- Ah, ele só melhora de humor com doces é? - Ginny fez que sim com a cabeça. – O meu só melhora com beijinhos – sorriu e estalou um beijo na bochecha de Blaise.

Draco e Ginny arregalaram os olhos.

- _Lou! _– Blaise repreendeu no ouvido dela.

- Dê logo os doces a ele, Blaise.

- Mas...

- Eu ordeno que você dê logo os doces – disse autoritária e Zabine tirou uma sacolinha do bolso e estendeu para Draco.

- Você também? – Draco perguntou sem acreditar, Blaise confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu não acredito nisso! – e começou a gargalhar sem parar. – Putz! Ganhei meu dia! Acho que nem preciso mais desses doces... – mas Ginny não levou ele a sério e tomou a sacolinha da mão dele, guardando-a por precaução.

- Para de rir, Malfoy! – ela voltou a puxá-lo pela manga e arrastá-lo para longe do casal – Obrigada, agradeceu aos dois.

- De nada! – Lou sorriu simpática e voltou a enlaçar o pescoço do seu elfo doméstico com o braço.

- Pelo visto a bruxa do conto de fadas anda solta – Draco comentou, enxugando lágrimas que caiam dos seus olhos de tanto rir.

* * *

Ginny havia decidido que era melhor ir estudar no quarto de monitor chefe do seu elfo, o dormitório dela não era um local muito tranqüilo com suas colegas agitadas e eufóricas por conta da presença de Draco. Então lá estavam eles dois, sentados na cama do loiro, ela estudando e ele comendo doces. Por sinal os que Harry havia dado também. 

Mas quem disse que ela conseguia se concentrar. Draco comendo doces, com o rosto tranqüilo e satisfeito não era algo que se via todo dia, sem contar que aqueles doces realmente pareciam bons. Ela largou o livro e se aproximou dele, pegando um dos poucos doces que restava na cama.

- Você devia guardar alguns para amanhã - disse enquanto desembrulhava um sapo de chocolate.

- Que nada...

- Se você continuar comendo assim vai acabar passando mal – não pode deixar de comentar e franzir a testa em sinal de preocupação.

- Vou nada...

Ginny soltou um suspiro.

- Você tem idéia de quantos doces havia aí? – Draco deu de umbros. Ela suspirou mais uma vez. Aquilo não era muito normal, era?

Horas atrás aquela cama se encontrava praticamente cheia de doces, afinal no final do dia ela já tinha conseguido vários com Hermione, Colin e com uma menininha do primeiro ano que parecia ter uma espécie de paixonite por Draco. Fora os doces que Blaise e Harry cederam _gentilmente._

E agora havia apenas cinco da 'montanha' de doces que tinha conseguido.

Draco se levantou deixando metade de um sapo de chocolate para lá e com a cara levemente pálida. Se jogou na poltrona e lançou um olhar raivoso aos doces.

- Você tá legal? – Ginny perguntou quando terminou de comer o chocolate.

- Estou – ele respondeu um pouco baixo.

Ela se levantou e foi até ele, com um bombom na mão.

- Não tá não!

Draco a ignorou e Ginny abriu o bombom na frente dele.

- Quer? – perguntou _inocentemente_.

- Arg! Tira isso daqui – ele virou o rosto para o outro lado, não agüentando mais o cheiro de chocolate.

Ginny tentou segurar o riso.

- O que você está sentindo?

- Não é da sua conta – respondeu malcriado, fazendo uma careta.

- Eu disse que você ia acabar passando mal se comesse todos aqueles doces – ela se aproximou mais depois que comeu o bombom.

- Me deixa em paz, Weasley – Draco se levantou de vez, mas parou ao ver tudo girando. Ginny o amparou para que não caísse.

- O que você está sentindo? – a voz dela soava preocupada e ele ficou mais irritado ainda, ignorando a sensação de conforto por estar apoiado nela.

- Eu falei que não devia comer os doces de Potter.

- Você não devia é ter exagerado, isso sim! – Ginny não pode conter o divertimento com aquela situação, apesar de ver que Draco não estava nada bem.

- Estou tonto – resmungou baixo, já sabendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Droga, Malfoy! Acabei de lembrar o que o vendedor disse sobre você – ele a encarou sem entender. – Que não era para deixar você exagerar porque enjoa fácil. E pelo visto você tem tendência a hiperglicemia, não é?

- Não tenho tendência a nada.

- Vamos, Madame Pomfrey deve ter algo que faça você se sentir melhor.

- Não quero ir para aquela bruxa velha reclamona – fez birra.

Ginny suspirou cansada daquilo.

- Malfoy, ordeno que você vá comigo até a enfermaria.

- Hunpf! – ele levantou. – Isso não vale – mas mesmo assim foi até a porta.

- Sabe, você como elfo deveria me obedecer sem eu precisar ordenar antes, isso tá começando a ficar entediante.

Ele deu de ombros.

Ginny andou até ele e entrelaçou uma das mãos.

- Vamos! – saiu pelos corredores, até que ele ficava fofinho quando se comportava como criança.

Draco olhou para a mão dela entrelaçada a sua e fez uma careta ao notar sua própria contemplação.

"_Arg! Tô parecendo aquelas garotas melosas de romance. Essa Weasley é uma péssima influência."_

Mesmo assim não soltou a mão dela.

_

* * *

_

_Ela trás doces pra mim. Mesmo que seja com a desculpe de que só faz isso porque precisa estudar. Não é lá grannnndeee coisa assim, mas ninguém nunca saiu por ai pedindo doces as pessoas por minha causa._

_Também gosto da sensação do toque dela. É... diferente. Mas tudo isso é muito confuso. Ela é uma Weasley. É, a gente sempre acaba voltando a esse ponto irritante. Isso já é mais do que suficiente para a minha maldição nunca ser quebrada. Então, talvez eu devesse começar a me convencer com essa história de ser Elfo._

_Como se eu fosse conseguir algo assim..._

_Não quero mais ser Elfo! Cansei dessa brincadeira!_

* * *

**N.A:** Nhá, to amando escrever essa fic! Ah, e antes que alguém diga algo, a ceninha entre o Harry e a Ginny não estava rolando nenhum climinha, não, ok? rsrsrs Era só constrangimento de ex-namorados... 

**N.B:** meu deus.. essa fic eh muito fofa... Sério, vamos descobrir onde é essa loja. Talvez tenha algum outro Draco no estoque... Já pensou meninas? Oh... estou louca esperando o prxm cap. Sério msm. Então não deixem de comentar.

Bjoks


	5. Capítulo 5

**Comprando um Namorado**

**A crise de personalidade.**

**Elfo ou bruxo?**

* * *

_Porcaria de enfermaria! Porcaria de enfermeira fajuta! E porcaria de maldição! Ah, e não posso esquecer: porcaria de doces do Potter! Tenho certeza que tinha algo de errado com aqueles doces __bombons__, até porque eu sei muito bem qual o meu limite e dessa vez eu não passe__i__ dele. Doces nunca mais!_

* * *

Ginny suspirou pela centésima vez e Draco já estava agoniado com aquilo. Por que ao invés dela ficar ali suspirando não dizia logo o que estava acontecendo? Soltou um muxoxo baixo, se recriminando antecipadamente pelo o que ia perguntar. 

- Qual o problema, Weasley? – tentou soar o menos preocupado possível, dando um falso tom irritado como se estivesse tão impaciente quanto ela.

- Nada. Só estou entediada – respondeu e o encarou.

- Você não precisa ficar aqui.

- Ah, não, eu tenho que tomar conta do que é meu... – falou com se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e Draco ficou sem saber o que dizer, chocado demais com o que tinha ouvido.

- Não sou seu, Weasley! – disse rispidamente. _"Mas era só o que me faltava"._

- Sou sua dona, lembra? Você é um elfo e eu comprei... Os doces afetaram seu cérebro? – perguntou divertida.

- Humpf! – foi o que respondeu, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. – Não sei por que ainda tenho que ficar aqui? Estaria muito melhor no meu quarto – comentou baixinho.

- Malfoy? – chamou um pouco sem jeito.

- Hum?

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – mas não esperou por uma resposta. – Esse lance todo da sua maldição tem me deixado bastante confusa, não só isso, mas essa nossa relação elfo e dona... Na verdade o que eu quero perguntar é... bem, é que eu não me sinto muito bem como sua dona, sabe? E realmente não acho que seja essa o tipo de relação que temos, então eu queria saber...

- Não, Weasley, nós não somos namorados – cortou logo de uma vez aquela embromação.

Ginny ficou sem reação. Como alguém podia ser tão insensível daquela maneira?

- Não era isso que eu ia perguntar, seu estúpido! – levantou-se da cadeira ao lado da cama. – Até parece que essa idéia passou pela minha cabeça.

- Sei...

- E quer saber mais? Nunca mais me peça doces, entendeu? Dane-se as suas crises de mau humor – e saiu pisando duro de um jeito para lá de infantil.

Draco quis rir com a cena, mas Madame Pomfrey apareceu vindo da sua salinha.

- Sem doces por um bom tempo, viu Sr. Malfoy? Sua taxa de açúcar está bem alta e vai ter que passar duas semanas tomando essa poção aqui – mostrou um frasco vermelho. – Seu mal estar já passou? – Draco fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então já pode ir.

Levantou-se e saiu da enfermaria. Iria voltar para o seu quarto, era um elfo esperto e sabia que a sua _dona_ não o queria por perto naquela hora.

"_Weasley besta! Acha que é minha namorada. Pode? Só estou cumprindo meus deveres de elfo. Droga! Virei um gigolô ou algo do tipo?"_ Fez uma careta, sem querer mais pensar naquilo.

* * *

Ginny sentou isolada em uma poltrona da sala comunal, pensando o quanto Malfoy era insuportável. Estava realmente confusa com aquela situação. Ele ainda não tinha explicado toda aquela história de elfo e não estava sabendo lidar com aquilo. Quando resolveu comprá-lo não imaginava que chegariam ao ponto de se envolver, só queria se divertir um pouquinho, mas eles tinham ido muito além do que ela imaginava. 

Só havia um jeito de resolver aquela situação e era isso que iria fazer. Não aturaria mais os ataques de mau humor do loiro, daria roupas para ele e tudo acabaria ali. Sem pensar duas vezes tirou os sapatos e em seguida as meias. Hermione e Ron, que estavam chegando naquele momento para falar com ela, viram a cena, ficando intrigados.

- Por que você está tirando as meias, Ginny? – Hermione perguntou.

- Um presente pro Malfoy.

- Como é? – Ron ficou escarlate de raiva ao ouvir aquilo. – Você vai dar as suas meias pro idiota do Malfoy? Que absurdo é esse, Ginny? Primeiro você sai procurando doces e agora você vai dar as suas meias para ele. Qual o próximo passo? Tirar a roupa...?

- Ronald Bilius Weasley! Cale a merda dessa boca! – Ginny tentou se controlar, o rosto mais vermelho do que o do irmão. – Ele virou um elfo, você se esqueceu? Vou dar meias pra me livrar dele – a expressão no rosto de Ron mudou no mesmo instante.

- Eu sabia, Ginny! Sabia que você ia fazer a coisa certa! – exclamou feliz, enquanto ela voltava a calçar os sapatos agora sem meias.

Ginny saiu bufando irritada com as meias na mão indo à enfermaria. Quando chegou lá, Madame Pomfrey disse que já tinha liberado Malfoy, então ela seguiu direto para o quarto de monitor dele. Nem bateu na porta, disse a senha e entrou encontrando-o deitado na cama, com as mãos pousadas na barriga e os olhos fixos no teto.

- Malfoy! – praticamente gritou o nome dele, mas Draco nem se mexeu. – Tenho uma coisa pra você – só ai ele se deu ao trabalho de sentar e olhá-la. Quando viu as meias na mão dela entendeu no mesmo instante e se levantou rápido.

- Ei, Weasley! Pra que essas meias?

- Um presentinho pra você - disse sorrindo falsamente.

- Não, espera, eu já disse que você não pode fazer isso comigo. Mesmo que eu não goste da idéia de ser elfo é bem pior ser um elfo 'demitido'.

- Problema seu – ela se aproximou, balançando as meias perigosamente.

- Mas eu não quero trabalhar na cozinha do castelo - ele quase choramingou ao dizer isso. – Você tá chateada com o que eu disse na enfermaria? Olha, eu posso explicar!

- Não tô nem ai, Malfoy. Pega logo essas meias e me deixa em paz.

Draco correu para o lado oposto ao dela.

- Você tem que me escutar primeiro. Ser renegado assim é pior do que virar elfo. Eu não vou ter nem pra onde ir!

- Ué, você não ia ficar na cozinha do castelo? – ela sorriu marota. Draco a fuzilou.

- Não posso ficar na cozinha a vida toda! – se controlava para não xingá-la, nem acreditou que estava cogitando a possibilidade de trabalhar na cozinha.

- E por que não? Ou você acha que eu vou te levar pra morar lá na Toca?

Draco a olhou intrigado. Claro que isso ainda não tinha passado pela mente dele.

- N-não... - ele parou pra se imaginar morando no meio de uma ninhada de Weasley. – De jeito nenhum!

- Então eu estou te fazendo até um favor, porque assim que você pisasse lá em casa meus seis irmãos iriam acabar com você – falou divertida, vislumbrando o pânico se espalhar nas feições de Draco.

Ele se jogou na poltrona vendo o quanto sua condição de elfo era miserável. E pela primeira vez parou para pensar em sua nova vida. Por conta de uma maldição ele tinha sido rejeitado pela família, foi posto a venda, tinha sido comprado por uma Weasley e deveria obedecer a ela. Seria assim pro resto da sua vida? Teria que andar com trapinhos e se castigar quando desobedecesse a sua mestra? Olhou para a roupa que vestia. Seus pais tinham deixado-o levar boa parte dos seus pertences, mas e depois quando suas roupas já estivessem velhas e gastas?

E enquanto ele divagava Ginny o observava. Sentia-se desconfortável com sua atitude vendo o garoto parecer tão perdido, no entanto aquela situação estava insustentável. Além de estar confusa sobre o fato dele ser um elfo, estava sem entender o que se passava com eles. Tinham se beijado e até dormiram juntos, mas não tinham de fato uma relação. E pra evitar mais confusão era melhor se desfazer de Malfoy, antes que algo saísse muito errado ali.

- Certo, você me dá as meias e eu vou morar na droga dessa escola pro resto da vida, trabalhando no meio de um bando de elfos irritantes e submissos. Sinceramente, acho que ser morto pelos seus seis irmãos não seria tão desagradável assim.

Ginny não pode deixar de sentir uma pontinha de pena. Sentou-se na ponta da cama dizendo logo em seguida:

- Talvez seja melhor você deixar de ser meu elfo, você pode pedir pra alguma garota ser sua nova dona.

Draco riu sarcástico.

- Tenho certeza que nenhuma iria recusar, mas você acha que a família de uma dessas garotas vai permitir algo assim?

- E você acha que a minha família iria permitir algo assim? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Você me comprou, eles terão que aceitar. Você não sabe de nada da relação elfo e dono, né? Claro que não, sua família nunca deve ter tido um – Draco apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas e inclinou o corpo pra frente. – Um elfo é de toda responsabilidade de quem o adquiri e ninguém pode fazer isso há não ser o próprio dono dando roupas. Mas quando ele é dispensado, dificilmente ele consegue arranjar outro dono porque passa a ser um elfo desonrado. Nenhuma família bruxa decente iria aceitar um elfo desonrado.

- Eu já disse que isso não é problema meu, Malfoy – já estava ficando nervosa com aquilo, não queria aquele tipo de responsabilidade. - Eu até tentei aceitar essa história, mas ter você como elfo não é lá uma coisa muito fácil.

- Ah, e você acha que é fácil ter virado um elfo? Eu nem sei realmente o que eu sou, Weasley! – ele se levantou nervoso. – Eu ainda nem entendi o que aconteceu comigo. Eu sou um bruxo que virou um elfo, mas ainda sim sou um bruxo. Eu que sempre tive tudo nas minhas mãos, agora tenho que receber ordens – _de uma Weasley_, acrescentou mentalmente – e ser completamente submisso – avançou na direção da ruiva. – Vamos, Weasley, me dê a droga dessas meias e faça minha vida piorar ainda mais.

Ginny revirou os olhos e jogou a meia no chão.

- Credo! Você precisa fazer esse drama todo? – virou o rosto pro lado, evitando olhá-lo – Tudo bem que não deve estar sendo fácil pra você...

- Você não tem idéia do quanto – Draco não escondeu o sorriso ao ver que ela tinha jogado as meias pra longe. Nada que um pouquinho de drama Malfoy não resolvesse.

- Eu posso tentar achar alguma outra garota que... – ele revirou os olhos e antes que ela concluísse a frase a puxou pelos pulsos e colou os lábios nos dela.

- Esquece isso, garota – murmurou ainda com os lábios colados, antes de realmente beijá-la.

Não podia deixar ela dispensá-lo. Apesar do drama, tudo o que tinha dito não deixava de ser verdade, e bem lá no fundo da sua consciência tinha que admitir que estar com Ginny não era tão terrível assim. Na verdade a sensação que sentia ao estar ao lado dela era extremamente agradável. Claro, que preferia não admitir isso e dizia pra si mesmo que era apenas uma questão de conveniência.

Forçou um pouco o peso do seu corpo sobre o da ruiva, fazendo com que ela deitasse na cama. Desceu os beijos pelo queixo dela devagar, até chegar ao pescoço, apreciando o perfume suave. Ginny alisou as costas dele, fechando os olhos em uma vã tentativa de não se render.

- Ei... – tentou falar. – Espera... eu ainda não... – Draco apertou a cintura dela e começou a desabotoar sua blusa. – Espera, Malfoy! – Ginny o empurrou para que saísse de cima dela. Sentou na cama e olhou um pouco corada. – Tudo bem, você continua sendo meu elfo, mas com algumas condições. – Draco revirou os olhos.

- Eu não tenho outra escolha mesmo...

- Não posso ficar comprando doces pra você, mas também não quero aturar seu mau humor crônico então é melhor você aprender a controlar isso. E a partir de agora nós não vamos mais... mais... – ela começou a ficar vermelha. - Hum, não vamos mais, sabe, nos beijar ou fazer aquelas coisas...

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender.

- Aquelas coisas? – viu ela desviar os olhos e ficar mais vermelha. – Ah, sim... você quer dizer sexo? Como você é boba, Weasley – ele riu – Quando a gente está fazendo _aquelas coisas_ você não fica assim desse jeito - ela tentou se recompor e o encarou séria. – Não pensa muito nisso não, deixa como está – Draco se deitou na cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

Ginny balançou a cabeça fazendo sinal de negação.

- Você não entende, não é?

- Entender o que?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Deixa pra lá. Eu vou indo, ainda tenho umas lições pra fazer – pegou suas meias largadas no chão, saindo do quarto e deixando Draco um pouco confuso.

Que é que aquela Weasley tinha na cabeça? Primeiro veio com aquele papo estranho sobre o que eles tinham e agora vinha com essa deles não se beijarem, nem transarem. Apesar da situação, essa parte entre eles parecia dar muito certo.

- Talvez seja melhor assim, você mesmo disse que estava parecendo um gigolô – murmurou pra si mesmo. Mas sabia que não era bem sim. Quando beijava Ginny, mexia nos seus cabelos e sentia o perfume dela não fazia aquilo como uma obrigação. Fazia porque gostava. Ela mexia com ele de alguma forma que ainda não conseguia entender, mas sabia que não era ruim. – É, acho que eu tenho uma chance...

Quem sabe ele iria acabar deixando de ser um elfo. Mas será que estava pronto para as conseqüências que viriam?

* * *

_Acho que cansei dessa brincadeira de dona e elfo. Mas por que é tão difícil me livrar dele? Malfoy parece não ter noção nenhuma do que pode acontecer quando isso deixar de ser uma brincadeira e se tornar sério. Com certeza com toda aquela pretensão dele, deve estar achando que quando se apaixonar e se livrar da maldição vai poder ter sua vida normal de volta. Será que ele não percebe que é ai que as confusões vão começar?_

* * *

**N.A: **Olá, pessoas!!! Nem acredito que esse capítulo ficou pronto. E acabei achando ele meio bobinho, mas ao mesmo tempo fundamental com o rumo que eu quero dar pra essa fic. 

Obrigada pelas reviews e desculpem não respondê-las, meu tempo anda escasso. Não vou abandonar essa fic, ok, essa nem nenhuma outra, mas é que anda difícil mesmo escrever.

Bjus e té mais!

Nah.

**N.B: **Aha, se eu fosse vocês comentavam muitoo, assim teremos em breve mais um capítulo maravilhoso de Comprando um Namorado!

Bjossss

Cah


	6. Capítulo 6

**Comprando um Namorado**

**Desobediência.**

_

* * *

_

_A única coisa que eu posso dizer é: a situação é insustentável. Tanto para mim quanto para ele, mas principalmente para ele. Draco não sabe ser elfo, e acredito que isso não seja novidade. Essa atual condição dele de certa maneira está deixando-o sem uma real dimensão da realidade. Será que ele está 'quebrado' ou com algum 'defeito'?Ele não veio com garantia..._

* * *

Draco não acordou se sentindo bem aquela manhã e dessa vez não tinha nada haver com doces. Há três dias que Ginny vinha evitando-o. No começo não se incomodou, mas um certo mal estar vinha se apoderando dele e algo dizia que tinha haver com o afastamento da ruiva. Não conseguia entender muito bem o que estava se passando com ele e nem porque estava com aquela sensação de que não estava fazendo algo certo. 

Sem vontade nenhuma de ir até o salão principal para tomar café da manhã, resolveu que seria melhor ir até a cozinha do castelo e comer por lá mesmo antes de ir para a primeira aula e iria aproveitar para obter algumas informações com um ex-criado. Assim que entrou na cozinha, olhares de desdém foram lançados para ele. Elfos não eram prestativos com outro elfo e ele se viu tendo que arranjar sozinho algo o que comer, aquilo era humilhante!

Quando terminou de pegar algumas fatias de bacon, pães e leite achocolatado, se dirigiu a um canto afastado, onde Dobby estava sentado olhando os outros trabalhar com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Ei, por que você não está trabalhando?

Dobby o encarou, o sorriso morrendo nos lábios. Apertou o abafador que usava na cabeça, nervoso.

- P-pe-pequeno mestre! – esganiçou, mas logo em seguida mudou a expressão de pânico para uma desafiadora. – Dobby, não recebe mais ordens sua!

- Tá, tá eu já sei disso... Perguntei por que você não está trabalhando que nem os outros?

- Hn! Dobby está de folga hoje – respondeu alegre.

- Você tem folga é?

- Aposto que o antigo mestre não tem – Dobby disse esperto.

Draco crispou os lábios.

- Já está sabendo também, né? Então eu vou logo ao ponto. Minha dona anda me evitando ultimamente e eu não venho me sentido muito bem, isso tem haver, não é? - Dobby arregalou os olhos.

- Dobby não sabe. Mas Dobby não se sentia bem quando desobedecia, então Dobby tinha que se castigar, mas agora que sou livre não preciso mais fazer isso. Antigo mestre Malfoyzinho não é livre e tem sempre que fazer tudo que mestre mandar, também não pode tratar mestre mal.

- Disso eu já sei... O que eu não sei é por que ando me sentindo mal! Também não sei o que me deu em vir aqui te perguntar isso, você sempre foi um inútil mesmo – cortou um dos paezinhos ao meio e colocou uma fatia de bacon entre eles. Dobby o olhou concentrado.

- A única coisa que Dobby sabe é que a maldição lançada no antigo mestre Malfoyzinho é muito antiga e tem quem diga que tenha sido ela quem deu origem a nós elfos, como somos hoje.

Draco nem chegou a morde seu pãozinho.

- Você está dizendo que eu vou ficar assim que nem você? – ele se levantou. – NUNCA! Já me basta o que eu estou passando! – depois daquela não tinha nem vontade mais de tomar seu café da manhã. Tinha que dar um jeito na situação o mais urgente possível, talvez o que estivesse sentindo fosse sintomas da sua futura mudança.

Andou depressa até o salão principal, mas nem precisou entrar, Ginny saia com um grupo de garotas do sexto ano. Não disse nada, segurou a mão dela e a puxou em direção a biblioteca.

- Ei! O que deu em você? Quer fazer o favor de me soltar? – ordenou irritada.

- Agora não, Weasley. Preciso que você me ajude em algo – ela parou de andar e Draco tentou arrastá-la. – É algo muito sério, ok? E eu preciso que você me ajude – ele soou tão desesperado que ela achou melhor tentar saber o que estava se passando.

- Certo, eu te ajudo, mas primeiro você tem que me dizer o que está havendo.

Draco respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

- Nós precisamos pesquisar sobre a minha maldição. Eu tenho que me livrar dela o mais rápido possível – voltou a puxá-la e recomeçaram andar.

- Pensei que você já soubesse como se livrar dela – disse, mas ele achou melhor ignorar. – Olha, tenho certeza que Madame Pince não vai permitir que a gente fiquei na biblioteca no horário de aulas.

Draco parou ao ouvir isso.

- Droga! Droga! Droga!

- Calma aí, Malfoy! Sei que você não suporta mais isso, mas também não precisa esse desespero todo. Depois das aulas a gente vai à biblioteca e pesquisa sobre a sua maldição.

- Você não entende? Eu preciso saber disso agora!

- E por que essa urgência toda?

Ele cruzou os braços sem saber o que responder

- Não é dá sua conta!

Ginny riu sarcástica.

- É claro que é. Você acabou de me pedir ajuda e eu não preciso lembrar que mando em você, então me conte logo o que está havendo.

- Não vou contar.

- Vai sim.

- Não vou não!

- É uma ordem, Malfoy!

- Não!

- Me conte logo!

- NÃO! – Draco começou a sentir uma sensação desconfortável.

- É uma ordem!

Ele se viu quase falando, mas crispou os lábios para conter as palavras.

- Tô mandando você me contar – ela ordenou impaciente.

- Não! – Draco choramingou, o desconforto aumentando, já podia prever o que aconteceria caso não obedecesse, iria acabar se punindo.

- Me conte de uma... – ela parou ao ver Draco ir em direção a parede, ele não ia fazer o que ela estava pensando, ia? Ele espalmou as mãos na parede fria e... É ele ia fazer o que ela estava pensando. Antes que o loiro batesse a cabeça contra a parede, Ginny o segurou tentando impedir.

- Não, Malfoy, não faça isso! – abraçou ele por trás, tentando afastá-lo da parede. – Tudo bem, você não precisa me contar, eu retiro a ordem – disse assustada. Que porcaria era aquela que estava acontecendo?

Draco estava dividido em entrar em pânico ou se esconder no primeiro lugar escuro que encontrasse e nunca mais aparecer em público. Continuou com os braços de Ginny ao redor do seu corpo, tentando regularizar a respiração, o desconforto começando a passar.

Ginny o soltou um pouco hesitante e fez com que ele virasse de frente para ela.

- Você está melhor? – ele fez que sim. – Nunca mais faça isso. Você me assustou. Se quiser arrebentar sua cabeça faça isso longe de mim – disse um pouco irritada. Tinha achado a atitude de Draco assustadora.

- Você entende agora porque tenho que resolver isso?

- Acho que sim. Você está cada vez mais agindo como um elfo.

"_Não só agindo, eu posso me transforma em um." _Pensou ainda apavorado.

- Ainda sim não vamos poder ir para a biblioteca. Vá assistir a suas aulas, Malfoy. Na hora do almoço me encontre na lá. Se você irritar Madame Pince agora ela vai acabar te proibindo de aparecer na biblioteca, seja um pouco sensato.

Ele concordou silenciosamente e seguiu para o andar de cima. Ginny o observou se afastar, extremamente preocupada com a situação. Realmente tinham que dar um jeito naquilo ou Malfoy acabaria surtando.

* * *

Como tinha dito, Ginny encontrou Draco na biblioteca na hora do almoço. Ele parecia mais calmo e não havia falado nada, apenas folheava os livros procurando por alguma informação. 

- Talvez se você me contasse exatamente como essa maldição foi posta em você ficasse mais fácil pra gente descobrir algo.

Draco tirou os olhos do livro e a encarou sem esconder aborrecimento.

- Eu não sei muito bem o que houve. Eu só sei que um trágico dia uma bruxa ridícula achou de se divertir com o único herdeiro da família Malfoy e resolveu que eu deveria ser um elfo. Logo em seguida meus pais me mandaram direto para aquela loja onde você me comprou.

- Por que aquela loja especificamente, teve alguma razão?

- Acho que não – Draco pareceu um pouco confuso. – Acho que mandaram pra lá porque ficava em Hogsmeade, até onde eu sei a intenção era que eu fosse comprado por alguém que fosse de Hogwarts pra que não atrapalhasse meus estudos.

- Exigência dos seus pais?

- Não. Depois que fui amaldiçoado meus pais perderam os direitos sobre mim. A bruxa que me amaldiçoou disse que não queria que meus estudos fossem prejudicados – ele deixou o livro de lado. – Não sei por que ela se preocupou com isso, uma pessoa que lança uma maldição assim com certeza não tem o menor bom senso.

Ginny riu. Claro que para ele era mais importante que a bruxa pensasse em todo o luxo e conforto que ele desfrutava antes ao invés dos seus estudos.

- Acho que a loja e o fato de você ter sido vendido lá a preço de liquidação em pleno dia dos namorados estão interligados com a bruxa que te amaldiçoou.

Ele a olhou interrogativo. Ginny passou o livro que ela estava lendo para ele. Draco viu o nome do livro escrito no canto de cima da página em que estava aberto: _"Maldições Bizarras"_

_**Maldição 4.747: A maldição do bruxo-elfo**_

_"Extremamente rara a maldição do bruxo-elfo é mais vista como uma espécie de travessura mágica, do que necessariamente uma maldição. Bruxos acometidos por essa maldição, diferente de elfos normais, apenas obedecem a um mestre, e não a uma família. Alguns relatos dizem que eram lançadas por bruxas com complexo de cupido, já que só bruxos que juravam nunca se apaixonar é que eram amaldiçoados e só quando quebrassem o juramento estariam livre da maldição."_

Draco terminou de ler e a olhou desanimado.

- Disso eu já sabia.

- E você não acha estranho a bruxa que te amaldiçoou ter facilitado as coisas para você te colocando a venda no dia dos namorados?

- Deve fazer parte do complexo de cupido dela – ele deu de ombros.

- Justamente! Talvez ela tenha intenção que você se livre da maldição. A gente devia ir lá à loja que eu te comprei e tentar obter informações do vendedor. Aquele seu amigo também virou elfo, né? Deve ter sido a mesma bruxa.

- É, pode ser. Mas isso não nos leva a nada, Weasley.

Ginny soltou um muxoxo, realmente isso não ajudaria muito a fazer com que Malfoy se livrasse da maldição. A única coisa que o ajudaria seria se ele se apaixonasse. Voltou a folhear outro livro e minutos depois achou algo que esclarecia um pequeno detalhe.

"_...alguns diziam que era apenas uma travessura. Bruxos amaldiçoados pela maldição bruxo-elfo, não poderiam mudar de donos ou sua maldição não seria retirada, por essa razão era preferível que seu mestre fosse do sexo que lhe atraísse..."_

Agora ela entendia porque do desespero dele em não querer que ela desse roupas. Com certeza ele sabia daquela informação, mas achou melhor omitir para ela.

- Sabe, Malfoy, acho que o seu maior azar foi se comprado por uma Weasley. Afinal você nunca vai se apaixonar por mim e nem eu por você – disse sorrindo.

O loiro a olhou um pouco confuso, mas respondeu.

- É, tem razão – disse baixo. – Mas você fala como se o que impedisse fosse os nossos sobrenomes.

Ginny fingiu que não ouviu a última parte.

- Então nós devíamos arranjar alguma garota pra você – concluiu séria e fechou o livro. – Tenho que voltar pra aulas. Amanhã tem visita a Hogsmeade e ainda acho que a gente deveria ir a loja tentar obter mais informações.

- Certo, vamos juntos então, te espero as nove no saguão – Draco disse casualmente. – Vou continuar aqui tentando achar algo.

- Tá – levantou sem dizer mais nada e deixou o loiro ali sozinho entre os livros.

Draco suspirou e abaixou a cabeça na mesa. Estava completamente perdido. Weasley nunca se apaixonaria por ele. Mas não tinha por que ligar pra isso. Ele também não se apaixonaria por ela, certo?

* * *

Praticamente foi expulso da biblioteca por Madame Pince. Tinha conseguido passar a tarde inteira ali, escondido da bibliotecária, e ela só o tinha visto na hora de fechar a enorme sala. Levava dois livros consigo que tratavam de maldição e que ainda não tinha visto e quando estava chegando perto do seu quarto foi parado por Blaise. 

- Hey, Draco! Como vai?

Draco revirou os olhos

- Considerando que eu sou um bruxo amaldiçoado acho que não preciso responder – Blaise riu.

- Você ainda continua amaldiçoado? Eu já estou livre.

- Como assim está livre? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Bom, eu me apaixonei, então estou livre, mas confesso que quase nada mudou.

- Se apaixonou por quem?

- Pela minha dona – disse como se aquilo fosse o obvio. - Quer dizer, minha ex-dona, agora ela é minha namorada. Achei que você também estivesse livre. Vou indo nessa, Lou está me esperando na sala precisa, sabe – ele piscou e continuou a andar.

Draco continuou parado olhando-o se afastar. Maldito Blaise, só apareceu ali para contar que estava livre e de certo modo fazer inveja. Já ele, tinha certeza que não se livraria nunca da sua maldição. Estaria preso a Weasley até o fim da sua vida e talvez até acabasse virando um elfo completo. Estava completamente perdido!

* * *

_Paixão. Por que mesmo que eu quis renegar isso antes mesmo de sentir? Acho que nem sei. Eu não __es__tava falando sério quando jurei na frente de Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle que nunca iria me apaixonar, e a bruxa maluca que me ouvi jurando isso não devia ter dado credito a algo dito assim. Eu só falei que não me apaixonaria porque não quero me apegar a ninguém. Pelo menos não agora. Não é que eu não acredite nisso. Meus pais se amam, eu sei que sim, apesar deles serem extremamente contidos. Então eu sabia que iria amar a noiva que eles escolhessem pra mim. Meus pais são o exemplo de que amor nasce de convivência e era isso que eu esperava pra mim, alguém que eu aprenderia a amar com um tempo._

_Eu iria pular a parte da paixão, é um direito que eu tenho, ou tinha._

_Mas agora eu sou obrigado a me apaixonar e não precisa ser muito esperto pra saber que ninguém pode ser obrigado a algo assim. Se eu tivesse que me apaixonar não teria que ser naturalmente? Sem que eu me desse conta?_

_Mas isso nunca vai acontecer. Estou condenado a virar um elfo completo!_

**

* * *

**

**N.A: **Estranha a conversa do Dobby e do Draco né? É nessas horas que eu ressalto: essa fic é non sense u.u! E acho que esse foi o capítulo mais non sense até agora. Boas noticias: eu já sei direitinho o que você fazer nessa fic e como vou resolver tudo, então posso dizer que estamos quase (olha que eu frisei) chegando na reta final. Próximo capítulo: não percam um passeio (quase) romântico em Hogs. Será mesmo?

Bjus e não esqueçam de comentar!

**N/B:** Ah! Cap. fofo!!! Viu, pessoal? Fic comentada é fic atualizada! Vejam só, menos de um mês e outro cap! E não é qualquer cap. Não! É um dos mais fofos do mundo! Mas claro, como eu sempre falo, não se empolguem, o Draco está ali dormindo, na minha caminha, isso mesmo, queridas, ele já tem dona, e sou eu :P Morram de inveja!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Comprando um Namorado  
**

**Desencanto. **

* * *

_Essa vida é mesmo uma piada. A minha vida é uma enorme piada, quem decidiu traçar meu destino devia ter um __enorme__ senso de humor._

_Bom, eu ouvi isso em algum lugar..._

_Mas você já teve a sensação de que tudo conspira contra e __à seu__ favor ao mesmo tempo?Eu vou fazer um pequeno resumo._

_Encontro – conversas – doces – e o fim._

_O meu fim!_

* * *

Quando Ginny acordou aquela manhã de sábado não imaginou a reviravolta que sofreria naquele dia. Arrumou-se, com um pouco mais de cuidado do que fazia normalmente, tomou seu café da manhã junto com os outros grifinorios e após escovar os dentes direitinho, seguiu para o saguão ao encontro do seu elfo.

Assim que se posicionou na frente de Draco, com a familiar sensação de borboletas dançarinas em seu estômago, ele a olhou com tanto desanimo, que o sorriso que ela pensava em dar morreu antes mesmo de nascer. A ruiva revirou os olhos e sem dizer mais nada começou a andar, marchando para fora de castelo e sendo seguida por ele.

- E aí, Weasley, você já pensou em uma solução para o meu problema?

- Com esse seu charme transbordando para todos os lados, não vou precisa fazer muita coisa – ironizou, voltando a revirar os olhos. – É só continuar com esse jeito aí indiferente que elas vão vir pra cima de você voando...

Draco deu dois passos, passando a andar lado a lado com ela. Olhou de lado para a garota e arqueou uma sobrancelha levemente curioso.

-Hum, o que você quer dizer com isso? Ainda com a idéia de arranjar uma garota pra mim?

- Pensei que fosse isso que você queria.

- Isso não vai resolver meu problema, Weasley. Não vou deixar de ser elfo assim... você devia fazer que nem eu e se conformar com a situação.

- Você estava em pânico essa semana e agora me diz que está conformado? – parou de andar, virando de lado para poder encará-lo. Não acreditava que Draco tinha se conformado assim tão fácil.

- Coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça – Draco a olhou com um sorriso cínico e falando devagar. – Não vou me apaixonar por nenhuma garota.

Ginny desviou os olhos e crispou os lábios. Como alguém podia ser tão teimoso? Ainda mais quando essa teimosia levava embora sua liberdade?

- E eu não vou aturar você no meu pé pro resto da vida!

- Sério? – ele sorriu e recomeçou a andar. – Bom saber disso...

A ruiva ainda ficou parada durantes alguns segundos, encarando as costas dele. Não havia cinismo naquele sorriso e era impressão sua ou Draco estava agindo como se soubesse de algo?

- Eiiiii! – correu até alcançá-lo. – O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Nada – respondeu com displicência e ignorando o olhar de duvida que era lançado sobre si.

Já tinha decidido que nadar contra a correnteza não iria fazê-lo sair do lugar. Então por que não seguir a favor dela? Talvez, desde o começo tudo estivesse ao seu favor, uma pena ter demorado a admitir isso.

* * *

- Temos mesmo que fazer isso, Ron? – Harry perguntou, fazendo uma careta ao olhar para as mãos do seu amigo.

- Estamos fazendo um enorme favor a Ginny, não sei por que você está relutando tanto – resmungou baixo, mas com um estranho brilho de satisfação nos olhos.

- Só que isso é nojento – o moreno voltou a fazer uma careta, ajeitando os óculos e desviando os olhos da mão de Ron.

- E é por isso que vai dar certo!

* * *

Assim que chegaram em Hosgmeade Ginny quis ir direto para loja onde havia comprado seu elfo, mas o loiro argumentou que talvez fosse melhor só fazerem isso no final do dia, quando provavelmente a loja estaria mais vazia. Ela concordou meio relutante, achando estranho o fato de Draco continuar passeando pela vila ao lado dela, mas acabou concluindo que devia ser mais um dos 'sintomas' da personalidade de elfo.

No entanto quando se viu em frente a Dedosdemel percebeu a verdadeiras intenções dele.

- Não acredito que você está querendo que eu banque seus doces... – deu meia volta querendo ir pra bem longe da loja, mas viu seu braço sendo agarrado por Draco.

- E o que você costuma fazer em Hosgmeade? Nada mais natural do que vir aqui – arrastou a garota para dentro da loja abarrotada de alunos.

- Céus! Isso aqui está parecendo um forno de tão quente. Devíamos ter vindo na hora do almoço, Malfoy, aí não estaria tão lotado. Ai! – sentiu alguém pisar no seu pé. Draco sorriu maroto e a abraçou por trás, fazendo com que ela virasse o rosto para encará-lo chocada.

- Assim fica mais difícil alguém pisar nos seus pés e facilita pra pegar os doces – deu de ombros, ignorando por completo a feição nada convencida de Ginny. – Oras, Weasley, já fizemos coisas muito mais íntimas.

- Mas não somos namorados pra andarmos agarradinhos desse jeito – se soltou dos braços dele, abaixando o rosto ao sentir as bochechas queimarem.

- Deixa disso... fica mais fácil esconder se você tiver de costas pra mim.

- Olha, Malfoy, se você está agindo assim porque pensa que vai conseguir mais doces, pode esquecer. Eu não vou gastar todo o dinheiro que...

- Sabe o que eu acho, Weasley – ele a interrompeu, cruzando os braços e sorrindo com desdém. – Que você anda meio frustrada esses dias, por isso essa desconfiança toda.

- E por que eu estaria frustrada? Por você ser inútil?

- Hm, eu não colocaria assim. Foi você que decretou nada de sexo lembra?

Ginny arregalou os olhos e voltou a corar ao notar algumas pessoas ao redor que os olhavam.

- Shhiiii, seu idiota – trincou os dentes ao ver que Draco sorria mais ainda, se divertindo com a situação. Ele segurou o pulso dela a levando até os fundos da loja, próximo a prateleira onde ficava os cupcakes e a única área mais vazia da loja. – Ei, eu ordeno que você me solte!

- Dessa vez não vai funcionar – ele a virou de frente para si, o rosto próximo ao da ruiva.

- O-o que? Ei, lembra do que eu disse nada de... – não chegou a terminar a frase, quando se deu conta os lábios dele já estavam colados aos seus. Qualquer possível pensamento de que não deviam fazer aquilo fugiu de sua mente assim que sentiu a língua de Draco massagear a sua com avidez. Por que mesmo que tinha determinado aquela regra estúpida de não se relacionarem daquela forma?

Não se importava mais com qualquer que fosse o motivo, enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele o trazendo para mais perto. Ele era seu elfo, que se danasse o fato daquela idéia ser descabida. Qualquer garota com o mínimo de juízo que fosse dona daquele elfo loiro e de olhos azuis, já teria feito ele de escravo sexual há muito tempo. Por que ela tinha que se conter e achar que só poderia estar com Draco se fosse algo escolhido pelos dois de maneira livre?

E ao se dar conta disso, ela se afastou bruscamente. Não queria Draco daquela forma.

- O que foi? – Draco ficou confuso durante alguns segundos, mas sorriu em seguida, achando que devia ser mais uma das crises de consciência que a ruiva decidia ter vez ou outra.

- Não desse jeito. Não mais! – murmurou para ele, com os braços esticados pra frente numa intenção de impedir que o loiro se aproximasse. – Não quero você só por que te comprei na droga daquela loja, nem quero você me obedecendo por que é um elfo. Ninguém devia passar por isso.

- Achei que você já tinha evoluído e deixado de pensar isso – comentou sarcástico. – Importa tanto assim essa condição de elfo?

- Você tem todo direito de ser livre e... Que? O que foi que você disse? – Ginny o olhou incrédula, Draco mesmo que parecesse conformado, jamais aceitaria aquela condição.

- Eu perguntei se importa tanto assim eu ser um elfo?

- É claro que importa! – falou um pouco histérica chamando atenção de alguns estudantes. – Você não queria ser um elfo e...

Ele se aproximou, segurando os braços dela.

- Você chama muita atenção, Weasley – repreendeu. – Compre logo os meus doces e vamos resolver essa historia de uma vez.

E automaticamente ela se viu fazendo o que ele disse, pegou alguns doces e chocolates, pagou e saiu da loja sendo seguida por ele. Fosse pelo tom autoritário dele ou pela forma como seus olhos a encaram, mas Ginny sabia que havia dado a resposta errada para Draco. Entregou os doces e seguiram em silêncio para loja onde ele havia sido comprado.

Ao chegarem em frente a loja, ambos pararam, Draco ainda comia um doce e olhou de lado para ruiva, que parecia interessada em algum ponto do chão. Fez menção de entrar, mas assim que deu um passo sua blusa foi puxada e ele se virou para olhá-la.

- Quando você perguntou se importava ser um elfo o que exatamente você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou, soltando a blusa dele e comprimindo os lábios.

- Não quis dizer nada e se você quiser me passar pra outra garota não tem importância, talvez seja melhor mesmo.

- Mas se eu te passar pra outra garota a maldição nunca será quebrada.

- Você sabia disso? – cruzou os braços, sério.

- Eu li naquele livro ontem.

- Então você sabe que a maldição só é quebrada se a pessoa se apaixonar por quem a comprou.

- O que significa que você sempre vai ser elfo – ela concluiu, desviando o olhar. Ele devia ter se conformado por isso, por saber que nunca se apaixonaria por ela.

Draco deu um ínfimo sorriso e descruzou os braços.

- Talvez não – falou um pouco baixo, mas o suficiente pra ser ouvido.

- Como? – Ginny arregalou os olhos e apertou as mãos nervosa, Draco não devia estar falando sério.

- O que eu to tentando dizer, Weasley, é que...

Em frações de segundo, Draco viu sua liberdade ir embora. Enquanto terminava de concluir sua frase uma meia roxa e extremamente nojenta, cheirando muito mal, surgiu do nada nas mãos da ruiva. Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando ela enojada jogou na direção de Draco fazendo com que ele instintivamente a pegasse.

Ele não tirou os olhos da meia que estava em suas mãos, não se importando com o odor desagradável que exalava dela. A única coisa que importava era que Ginny não era mais sua dona.

* * *

_Ai, meu Merlin! Dei meias pro Draco! __Mas o que eu podia fazer? Elas caíram do céu e... e quando eu vi eu já tinha jogado pra frente de tanto nojo. E enquanto limpava minhas mãos na minha saia foi que me dei conta da besteira que tinha feito. Ao levantar o rosto e olhar pra Draco, a expressão que vi no resto fez meu coração doer._

_Não segurei a vontade de chorar._

* * *

**N.A:** Como eu sou cruel! Tadinho do Draco...

Em relação a minha demora, acho que eu tenho muito o que explicar, mas na verdade muito pouco a dizer no final das contas. Esse capítulo estava quase pronto desde Outubro. Só faltava esse trechinho final ai de quando a meia nojenta aparece. Pasmem! Eu demorei três meses pra concluir isso.

Não é por má vontade que demoro a atualizar, mas dois fatores precisam coincidir para que isso aconteça: tempo e criatividade. E nesse ano que passou esses dois fatores dificilmente estavam em sintonia. Em relação a cobrança de capítulo, eu não fico chateada. Eu entendo o lado de vocês, afinal eu também leio fics e odeio esperar, então na verdade eu me sinto culpada, mas atualizações não dependem só da minha culpa. E apesar disso, vocês podem ter certeza que eu pretendo terminar todas as minhas fics D/G. Comprando um Namorado, Crazy Love e Delicate são especiais pra mim e cada uma significa algo muito importante. Sinto um prazer imenso em escrevê-las e extremamente feliz com as reviews que vocês deixam.

A fic provavelmente terá mais três capítulos e dessa vez eu vou tentar atualizar com uma maior freqüência.

Ah, e obrigada pelas reviews e desculpem por não poder respondê-las.

**N. B:** Certo, como vocês eu estou com uma put de uma vontade de matar a autora! Rsrsrs... Mas se lançarmos alguma maldição nela ... Não teremos o fim, então, sejamos pacientes, ok?

rsrsrs


	8. Capítulo 8

**Comprando um Namorado**

**E o conto de fadas termina.**

* * *

_Por um momento cheguei a pensar que as feições dele havia__m__ congelado. Draco estava paralisado e olha__va chocado__ para as meias em suas mãos, enquanto eu sentia algo molhado escorrer pela minha bochecha, encontrando abrigo em meus lábios. Eu nem conseguia distinguir o motivo de estar chorando: se era por saber que não passaria mais os dias ao lado dele, por saber que agora ele nunca mais deixaria de ser um elfo ou se era porque eu não teria mais o meu quase escravo sexual loiro e de olhos claros... Okay, talvez essa última parte não __devesse__ estar passando pela minha cabeça naquele momento, mas foi inevitável._

_E quando ele ergueu os olhos __na__ minha direção, com um sorriso triste e o olhar um pouco perdido eu já sabia por que estava chorando daquele jeito._

_Eu o havia perdido._

* * *

Ela percebeu pela enésima vez os olhos de Draco pousarem em si, mas ainda não tinha coragem de encará-lo. Estavam ambos sentados no meio fio da calçada – não sem antes alguns resmungos deles por se sentarem em um local como aquele – como se tentassem resolver aquele novo problema. As meias sujas e fedorentas estavam largadas no chão aos pés do loiro e essa era a única coisa em que os olhos de Ginny estavam fixos.

- Mas de onde diabos isso foi aparecer?! – ela exclamou pela terceira vez e Draco respondeu dando de ombros como das duas primeiras vezes.

Ele já sabia que não era um cara de sorte mesmo. E nem estava tão surpreso assim pelo que tinha acontecido.

Ou talvez estivesse e não quisesse admitir que achou mesmo que aqueles bons (e confusos) momentos ao lado da ruiva poderiam se prolongar um pouco mais.

Quem sabe até durante um longo, longo tempo...

- Você não vai dizer nada? Reclamar? Explodir algo? Reagir? – ela perguntou baixo, achando que qualquer uma daquelas atitudes era melhor do que a apatia dele.

- Você vai continuar a não me olhar? – a voz dele era tão baixa e estranhamente dolorosa que por um instante ela se sentiu sufocar.

Não era para ser daquele jeito, não era para haver envolvimento naqueles dias estranhos entre eles. E o pior talvez nem fosse o fato dele ter deixado de ser um elfo.

Foi ter se dado conta que havia se apaixonado a partir do momento que aquelas meias surgiram nas mãos de Draco. E agora aquilo não importava mais. Eles só precisam de alguns minutos juntos para poder digerir todos os acontecimentos, todos os momentos, antes de se darem as costas e fingirem que nada daquilo havia acontecido.

Ginny se aproximou um pouco mais dele, a lateral das pernas se tocando e sem pensar duas vezes entrelaçou seus dedos nos do loiro, acariciando suavemente. E ele sabia que aquilo era como uma despedida, ainda que custasse a admitir que não queria que terminasse.

E Quando ela levantou o rosto para finalmente olhá-lo e sorriu suavemente como nunca fazia, ele se deu conta que aquilo tudo era uma grande ironia na sua vida.

- Não é como se fosse de fato o fim... – Ginny começou suavemente, um pouco temerosa com o que estava falando. – E daí se você ainda é um elfo? Eu não sou uma dona tão ruim assim.

- Mas garotas não namoram elfos – ele disse a encarando e achando divertido o misto de choque, surpresa e felicidade que transpassou rapidamente a íris dos olhos castanhos.

- Você me pediria em namoro se não fosse um elfo?

- Você não seria uma namorada tão ruim assim. – ele brincou, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o tom melancólico em sua voz. – Mas eu não posso te pedir em namoro já que estou fadado a ser um elfo pro resto da vida.

- Talvez se eu te beijasse você deixasse de ser um elfo... Ah, esquece... – ela sorriu tristemente, soltando as mãos da dele. – Isso só funcionaria se você fosse um sapo.

-...? – Draco olhou se entender, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que não era nada demais.

- Você quer doces?

Ele balançou a cabeça negando, mas aproximou o rosto, fazendo como que ela intuísse o que aconteceria e fechasse os olhos por reflexo. Mas os lábios dele apenas roçaram com delicadeza em sua bochecha e ele se afastou levantando.

- Bom, acho que agora está na hora de ir pedir um emprego na cozinha do castelo – disse sem realmente se levar a sério, apenas querendo ser suave em dizer que ela não era mais dona dele. E até ele se surpreendeu por estar fazendo algo assim

E contos de fadas não duravam para sempre.

* * *

Ginny estava largada em uma poltrona qualquer no salão comunal, pensativa e com a cara de poucos amigos. Achava-se uma estúpida por ter se apaixonado pelo seu ex-elfo e mais estúpida ainda por não ter o impedido de ir embora. Afinal o que importava se ele era elfo ou não? Certo, que pelo visto aquela maldição nunca seria quebrada, mas não conseguia achar que fosse realmente um empecilho para ficarem juntos.

Decidida a resolver de vez essa história e fazer o loiro enxergar que ela não ligava em namorar um elfo, levantou-se seguindo em direção a saída da sala, mas parou subitamente ao ver seu irmão e Harry surgirem pelo quadro da mulher gorda com o familiar par de meias sujas e fedorentas.

Estreitou os olhos ao compreender o que havia acontecido e o porquê daquelas malditas meias terem surgido do nada. Com a varinha já em punho andou até os dois, o rosto absurdamente vermelho de raiva e lembrando muito a própria mãe quando estava preste a dar uma bronca nos gêmeos.

- Você viu a cara dele? – Ron perguntou em meio a um riso debochado para o melhor amigo. – A idéia da meia fantasma foi a melhor coisa que eu já pensei!

- Não sei, Rony... Ginny não pareceu gostar muito e...

- Besteira, Harry, Ginny não sabe o que é melhor para ela – interrompeu, ainda rindo, uma das mãos segurando a barriga.

- Não sei o que é melhor para mim, Ronald!? – a ruiva esbravejou com a varinha apontada ameaçadoramente para o rosto do irmão.

- Gi-Ginny! – Weasley praticamente engasgou com a própria saliva ao ver o rosto enfurecido da irmã.

- Então foram vocês dois que armaram tudo aquilo? Que fizeram o Malfoy deixar de ser o _meu_ elfo?

- Por que você está reclamando? – Rony perguntou querendo ganhar tempo. – Nós te ajudamos a se livrar dele. Você deveria agradecer.

- Antes você devia ter me perguntado se _eu_ queria me livrar dele, seu imbecil! – berrou fazendo a ponta da varinha faiscar.

- Calma, Ginny... – Harry pediu, visivelmente nervoso. - Nós deveríamos sim ter perguntado, mas você parecia chateada com a situação então achamos que não tinha necessidade. E agora que Malfoy não é mais seu elfo...

- Cala a boca, Harry! – ordenou, quase em um sussurro exasperado. – Vocês não tinham esse direito! E eu só não estuporo os dois porque não quero receber uma detenção nesse exato momento, mas dá próxima vez que um dos se meterem na minha vida pode ter certeza que eu vou ter todo o prazer de arrebentar seus rostos.

- Ginny, você não está indo atrás dele, está?

- Não é da sua conta, Ronald – respondeu com fingida calma e saindo pelo retrato da mulher gorda. – Ah, e... Vou mandar a mamãe uma carta dizendo sobre as revistas que você esconde debaixo da cama – acrescentou com um cínico sorriso. – Você vai ouvir horrores essas férias.

E foi com prazer que ela viu Ron fazer sua inconfundível careta em choque antes do retrato fechar.

Virou-se de costas, descendo as escadas e tentando imaginar onde o loiro deveria ter se metido. Talvez ele tivesse realmente ido para a cozinha do castelo ou então estivesse se auto-leiloando para uma nova dona. Suspirou resignada ao pensar nessa possibilidade, inconscientemente se apressando.

Andou por todos os lugares do castelo em que o loiro poderia estar, incluindo as masmorras, o quarto dele de monitor chefe, a sala de poções, o banheiro da murta que geme e até mesmo a cozinha onde ouviu de um Dobby preocupado que Malfoy não estivera ali.

Cansada de procurá-lo e achando melhor esperar a hora do jantar, que já estava próxima, para ver se ele aparecia no Salão Principal, sentou-se nos primeiros degraus da escada do saguão. Minutos depois surgia Hermione ao que parecia vindo da biblioteca e parecendo absorta nos próprios pensamentos.

Quase nem viu a ruiva ali, só a notando quando já estava perto das escadas. De imediato percebeu que a garota parecia tão desanimada com algo e logo lembrou-se do plano que Ron havia tido para fazer Malfoy deixar de ser elfo dela.

- Ginny? – chamou suavemente e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Ah, oi... – virou o rosto para o lado, fitando a outra garota e tentou sorrir.

- Está tudo bem?

- Pra falar a verdade não.

- Por acaso isso tem haver com Malfoy?

Ginny nem se deu ao trabalho de esconder aquilo, tudo mundo já andava especulando mesmo que ela e Malfoy tinham um caso e aquela altura nada daquilo importava mesmo.

- É... Ele deixou de ser meu elfo – murmurou contrariada, quase fazendo um bico manhoso ao lembrar do fato.

- Ah... – Hermione não conteve o ar de alívio e empolgação. – Mas isso é bom, não é? Quer dizer, mesmo ele sendo um Malfoy eu não acho que seja certo ele ser um elfo, além do mais deveria ser um saco pra você...

- Hermione – Ginny a interrompeu visivelmente irritada. – Ele não deixou de ser um elfo. Ele deixou de ser o _meu_ elfo.

A garota mais velha contraiu os lábios, mordendo-os internamente ao escutar aquilo.

- Tudo bem que Malfoy merecia um castigo e tudo mais, mas transformá-lo em um elfo e fazê-lo de escravo... francamente, viu?

Ginny negou com a cabeça ao notar que a amiga não percebia o porquê dela estar daquele jeito, mas sorriu quando algo estalou em sua mente.

- Mione! – exclamou em um tom animado. – É realmente muito injusto isso que fizeram com o Malfoy... Você bem que podia me ajudar a tirá-lo dessa.

- Mas você não disse que não é mais a dona dele? – perguntou, um pouco confusa, acabando por arquear a sobrancelha ao ver a ruiva subitamente animada. E como não era boba nem nada já imaginava o porquê dela estar tão mal com aquilo. – Não vai me dizer que você se apaixonou por ele?

- Anh? N-não, Mione... eu só não acho justo e...

- É você se apaixonou e deve estar se roendo de preocupação em imaginar ele com uma nova dona. Não, porque o Ron com certeza já deve ter espalhado para meio mundo que Malfoy não é mais seu elfo.

Ginny a fitou quase chocada, sem saber o que dizer, enquanto sua mente projetava a imagem de varias garotas se jogando e reivindicando o loiro sonserino.

- Ai, droga!

- Ginny, talvez seja melhor assim pra você. O Malfoy...

- Mione, não me venha com aquela velha história de famílias rivais e que Malfoy é malvado, que deve estar me usando para algum plano maléfico e todo aquele blá, blá, blá que já estão todos cansados de saber – resmungou, visivelmente cansada só de pensar em tudo aquilo e levando uma mão até têmpora. – Por mais surreal e errado que isso possa parecer, eu gosto do Malfoy e acho que ele sente o mesmo.

Hermione a encarou sem saber o que dizer e tentada a concorda com Ron de que a irmã deveria estar sobre algum feitiço. Afinal estavam falando de Malfoy.

- Ginny, eu ainda acho que...

- Sinceramente – a ruiva a olhou decidida. – Desculpa Mione, mas eu não estou interessada em saber o que você ou qualquer outra pessoa acha, porque eu sei bem o que vocês vão dizer. E sei que você não me ajudaria porque não concorda com isso e acha que eu estou errada, mas como presidente do F.AL.E você tem obrigação de me ajudar! – olhou sorridente para a garota ao lado dela, se perguntando mentalmente de onde tinha desenterrado aquilo.

- Na verdade eu não tenho que te ajudar se o motivo for esse – respondeu meio incerta se deveria contar aquilo e já antevendo as reclamações de Ron.

- Você vai jogar foras os seus princípios...

- Tudo depende na verdade se você vai querer que eu te ajude depois de souber uma coisa – dessa vez foi a mais velha que interrompeu, coçando o pescoço com um dos dedos em um gesto meio nervoso.

- O que foi dessa vez? – Ginny perguntou, já impaciente com aquilo tudo.

- Eu andei pesquisando sobre o que tinha acontecido com Malfoy assim que soube que você o havia comprado como elfo – nem se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquilo já que se tratava de Hermione e a incentivou a continuar falando. – Então, é uma maldição que transforma pessoas que prometeram não...

- Essa parte eu já sei. Ele só se livra da maldição caso se apaixone.

- E era exatamente ai que eu queria chegar, Ginny... – murmurou, meio receosa ao ver que a ruiva não tinha se dado conta daquilo. – Se ele ainda é elfo significa que ele não sente o que você sente. Significa que ele não está apaixonado por você.

A Weasley mais nova quase se estapeou mentalmente ao ouvir aquilo. Só que naquele momento ela estava muito ocupada se xingando em pensamento. Como não havia chegado àquela conclusão? Estava tão absorta e encantada com o momento que partilhara com o loiro – mesmo que fosse algo nostálgico – que nem se deu conta de que se ele continuava sendo um elfo era porque não sentia nada por ela. _Nada mesmo_.

E controlando mais uma vez a vontade estúpida de chorar, tentou criar coragem para se levantar, pronta pra se afogar no travesseiro da maneira mais dramática possível.

- Eu sinto muito, Ginny...

- Tudo bem. Não ia dar certo mesmo – tentou sorrir, percebendo logo depois que não era uma boa idéia já que seus olhos começavam a arder. – Eu que estava sendo idiota mais uma vez.

Hermione se aproximou mais dela, abraçando-a e tentou de todas as formas controlar a língua para não falar o que estava pensando, mas era pedir demais dela mesma.

- Gi... como você sabe que ele não deixou de ser um elfo?

A ruiva ergueu o rosto para poder olhá-la com lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos.

- Ele não disse que tinha deixado de ser.

- E tem como ele saber?

- Eu não sei – respondeu, confusa. – Acho que sim, não muda nada fisicamente, mas ele deve sentir algo. Algum estalo de que deixou de ser elfo ou sei lá o quê.

- Será? Acho que só o que muda é que ele deixa de ter um elo com o dono, mas se ele já sentia algo então de certo modo ele não perde o elo. Claro que passa a ser outro tipo de elo, mas acredito que para alguém tão tapado quanto Malfoy, que nunca deve ter se apaixonado, não deve fazer a mínima idéia de como seja, huh? – e ela sentiu vontade de morder a própria língua ao se dar conta de que poderia estar dando esperanças a ruiva.

Ginny parou para pensar, relembrando cena por cena do momento que tinha tido mais cedo com o sonserino em Hogsmeade. E ela podia sentir, chegava a ser palpável que naquele momento, mesmo após ter entregado a meia ao até então elfo, ainda havia um ligação entre eles. E aquilo com toda certeza não tinha nada haver com uma relação mestre e elfo.

Mas claro que Draco não se daria conta daquilo, já que vivia em constante negação quando se tratava de sentimentos relacionados a paixão. Mas não se podia negar que por mais que o loiro relutasse havia uma cumplicidade entre eles e uma sensação de conforto que você só sentia ao estar ao lado da pessoa certa.

Levantou-se, praticamente sem sinal de lágrimas e um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Hermione não precisou perguntar nada e sabendo que a ruiva estava decidida a revirar o castelo inteiro atrás do loiro resolveu encurtar aquela história. Fosse o que Merlim quisesse. Se Malfoy magoasse a ruiva, ela mesma se encarregaria de lançar uma maldição terrível nele.

- Na biblioteca, Ginny.

Ginny a olhou em um misto de euforia e surpresa.

- Como você sabe?

- Acabei de vir de lá. Ele praguejava tanto sobre algo que chamou atenção de todos que estavam por lá.

- 'Brigada, Mione – agradeceu sorrindo para então pular os poucos degraus e ir o mais rápido possível para a biblioteca.

Tinha algo muito importante para dizer a um certo loiro. E enfiaria aquilo na cabeça dele de qualquer forma!

* * *

_Pela décima quarta vez em menos de sete minutos eu tentava ler a mesma linha daquele livro de maldição. Porque de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: havia algo de muito errado comigo. E a coisa mais lógica que eu podia pensar era que a maldição havia se agravado de algum modo._

_Porque batimentos cardíacos acelerados não podiam significar o que eu estava pensado que era._

_E o frio estranho na barriga, e nem por isso desagradável, que eu já tinha lido em algum livro estúpido de romance da Pansy em um dia de tédio, também não podia significar o que eu estava pensando._

_Ou melhor: do que eu não queria pensar._

_Assim como o fato de não conseguir ler aquela maldita linha porque a ruiva não me saia da cabeça._

_E o mais absurdo de tudo era estar desejando que fosse sim aquilo que eu não queria pensar._

_Porque eu queria estar apaixonado por ela, mesmo que não parecesse certo, mesmo que tivesse prometido que aquilo nunca aconteceria comigo._

_E aquela vontade já não tinha mais nada haver com o fato de querer deixar de ser elfo._

_Bom, eu não era mais um mesmo. Disso eu já tinha certeza._

* * *

**N.A: **Desculpem os vários meses sem atualizar, mas os dois próximos capítulos são os últimos e já estão prontos, então semana que vem eu atualizo de novo, certo?

E eu não lembro se respondi as reviews de vocês (desculpem por isso), minha cabeça anda uma bagunça, mas foram elas que me fizeram criar vergonha na cara e atualizar.

Obrigada a todos!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Comprando um Namorado **

**A linha vermelha do dedo mindinho.**

* * *

_Eu estava completamente ferrado!_

_E apaixonado também._

_S__ó não sabia em que momento exato tinha __acontecido__. Se foi antes ou depois de ganhar aquelas meias nojentas e fedidas. Mas acho que não importava tanto assim aquela altura. E como não iria achar respostas naqueles livros da biblioteca resolvi dar uma volta._

_Sinceramente, não me surpreendi quando vi a maldita bruxa que tinha jogado a maldição em mim, sentada__,__ próxima ao lago do castelo, uma das mãos esticadas mexendo com suavidade a água._

_Eu estava mesmo ferrado. Confirme__i__ assim que vi os olhos atipicamente carmins dela desviarem na minha direção._

_Como eu detestava aquele sorriso cínico._

* * *

Draco se aproximou do lago sem hesitação, os lábios crispados, os punhos fechados com força. Era tudo culpa daquela maldita bruxa! Ele havia sido praticamente deserdado, tinha virado elfo, sido motivos de piadas e tudo era culpa dela.

Ela alargou o sorriso, tirando a mão da água e levantando-se. Era alta e tinha o corpo esguio, as feições do rosto finas e orientais, os cabelos negros caindo em cascatas pelas costas.

- _A__ra, __A__ra_... Vejo que seu encantamento quebrou, jovem Malfoy – murmurou, com um sotaque estranho, sorrindo.

Quase não conteve o sorriso aliviado ao ouvir aquilo, mas manteve os lábios crispados, pensando nas palavras para usar com cuidado, fitando com atenção a bruxa.

- Hm, acho que sim – respondeu, se sentido estúpido por não conseguir formular nada além daquilo.

Tinha ansiado voltar a encontrar a bruxa só para poder dizer o quanto tinha virado sua vida do avesso e lançar alguma maldição dolorosa que a fizesse nunca mais ter vontade de fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto como aquela. Mas agora que estava diante dela, não conseguia pensar em nada, nem mesmo erguer a varinha.

Ela riu, os olhos vermelhos sangue e oblíquos presos aos de Draco e ele teve a impressão de que ela conseguia ler sua mente. E mesmo assim ele sustentou o olhar, até que a expressão dela se suavizou, como se estivesse satisfeita com algo.

- Você deveria me agradecer, huh? Ao invés de me olhar desse jeito – inquiriu em um falso tom magoado.

- Agradecer por eu ter virado a droga de um elfo? – perguntou ríspido e ela voltou a rir de forma enigmática, os olhos estreitando.

- Agradecer por ter encontrado o amor. Por ter encontrado alguém com quem possa ter e partilhar lembranças especiais. E ao fato de ter se apaixonado antes de ser 'abandonado' por sua dona. – Draco revirou os olhos, tentando ignorar a sensação quente no peito ao lembrar que esse _alguém_ era a ruiva. – Mas, você tem muito o quê aprender ainda, jovem Malfoy.

Ele deu um passo para trás, temeroso ao ouvir a última frase.

- Você não vai me lançar mais nenhuma maldição, vai?

A bruxa negou com um leve aceno, voltando a se sentar na beira do lago.

- O resto eu espero que você aprenda sozinho, minha missão já está cumprida.

O loiro deu de ombros, virando as costas para ela, verdadeiramente aliviado em confirmar que não era mais um elfo ao mesmo tempo em que a sensação de uma pedra enorme e gelada se instalando em seu estômago o incomodava. Ele sabia que os verdadeiros problemas começavam agora.

A aparentemente jovem bruxa continuou lá, sentada a beira do lago, brincando com água enquanto observava o sonserino se afastar. Um riso travesso nos lábios por saber que ele havia deixado de ser elfo muito antes do que imaginava e que o fio vermelho que ligava o dedo mindinho dele ao da pequena Weasley já estava ali desde o nascimento.**¹**

- Afinal não há coincidências no mundo. Tudo que acontece é inevitável **²** – ela sussurrou, o sorriso ainda ali antes de voltar completamente a atenção ao lago.

* * *

Ginny tinha vasculhado toda a biblioteca atrás do loiro e nem sinal dele, já estava até desistindo e resolvendo voltar para os dormitórios, decidida a nem se dar ao trabalho de descer para o jantar aquela noite, quando o viu entrando no saguão do castelo.

Sorriu, torcendo as mãos nervosamente na barra da saia, mas logo escondeu o sorriso quando os olhos azuis-acizentados cruzaram com os seus. E era engraçado como a boca dela chegava a formigar por estar segurando o sorriso.

Draco se aproximou, as feições sérias e com um ar de preocupação, uma das mãos passando nervosamente pelos cabelos platinados. Ele não sabia como começar e estava cogitando a possibilidade de fugir, já que descobriu que estava apaixonado a poucas horas, então talvez ainda desse tempo de afogar aquele sentimento.

Mas ao olhar mais uma vez a ruiva ele sabia que estava completamente perdido.

Que o que sentia não seria sufocado por medo ou simples desejo.

Suspirou ao constatar esse pensamento, vendo-a fitá-lo, arqueando uma sobrancelha e parecendo meio incerta das próprias atitudes. E foi com surpresa que ele viu seu pulso ser envolvido por uma das mãos dela, sendo arrastado pelo castelo até pararem em frente a uma das salas no térreo.

Ginny entrou, puxando-o para dentro e fechando a porta, encostando-se ali como se assim pudesse impedir alguém de entrar. Draco se aproximou mais, uma das mãos indo até a bochecha dela, acariciando-a com o polegar e não contendo o sorriso no canto dos lábios ao sentir o suave perfume que parecia emanar das mechas ruivas.

Ele roçou os lábios contra os dela, vendo o momento exato em que ela fechava os olhos e deixava um suspiro baixo escapar, as respirações se misturando. E quando os lábios de Draco tocaram os seus de forma carinhosa, a língua pedindo passagem em um beijo quase necessitado ela já tinha a resposta que queria.

Draco não era mais um elfo. Mas era seu de alguma forma. Assim como ela era dele.

Seus braços circularam o pescoço dele, trazendo-o para mais perto, colando os corpos enquanto as mãos dele puxavam-na pela cintura como se fosse possível aumentar o contato. Ela acabou sorrindo entre o beijo, partindo os lábios e escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele, se aninhando ali, enquanto sentia os dedos dele afundarem em suas mechas de cabelo.

- Então... Você deixou de ser um elfo? – a voz saiu abafada, sua respiração fazendo ele se arrepiar suavemente na nuca.

- Exatamente – respondeu baixo, continuando os carinhos nos cabelos dela.

- Isso significa que você se apaixonou? – sussurrou tão baixo que Draco só pode ouvir por estarem perto daquele jeito.

Ele roçou o nariz próximo a mechas de cabelo dela, fechando os olhos e agradecendo internamente por ela não poder ver o rubor em sua face ao mesmo tempo em que respondia em um tom igualmente baixo.

- Me apaixonei.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? – Ginny roçou os lábios no pescoço dele, sentindo os braços ao redor da sua cintura apertarem suavemente.

- Não há muito o quê fazer... Eu poderia tentar me desapaixonar, mas acho que isso daria muito trabalho.

Ginny ergueu o rosto, fitando-o indignada, mas perdendo qualquer fio de xingamento ao ver os olhos dele presos aos seus de forma tão calorosa e reconfortante.

- Eu só espero sobreviver aos seus irmãos, mas, ao menos eu não vou ter que enfrentar a fúria dos meus pais – murmurou, tentando ser atipicamente otimista e vendo a ruiva franzir as testa em sinal de preocupação.

Tinha se esquecido que ao virar elfo Draco tinha sido abandonado pela família. E apesar de não gostar nem um pouco da família Malfoy, eles eram os pais de Draco e o loiro devia estar extremamente sentido com aquele fato.

- Draco... – começou meio hesitante, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos inconscientemente a nuca dele. – Talvez você devesse tentar falar com eles, você não é mais elfo.

Ele negou com a cabeça, mas antes que abrisse a boca para falar algo, uma coruja completamente negra entrou pela janela e pousou imponente na mesa mais próxima ao loiro, largando ali uma carta.

Draco nem precisou olhar o brasão que lacrava a carta para saber que era dos seus pais. A coruja negra de Lucius, nem sequer piou antes de levantar vôo e partir sem esperar uma resposta do loiro.

Ginny virou o rosto, vendo a carta jogada ao lado e esticou um dos braços para pegá-la, mas esta foi rapidamente tomada de sua por um Draco parecendo meio temeroso.

Ele se afastou, sentando em cima de uma escrivaninha, abrindo a carta com demasiado cuidado como se temesse que algum bicho-papão ou algo pior saísse dali. Ginny se aproximou dele, observando seus gestos, encostando-se na escrivaninha enquanto o sonserino lia.

Assim que abriu, imediatamente ele reconheceu a letra caprichada e rebuscada que só podia ser da sua mãe, já que Lucius ainda estava em Azkaban. E não pôde deixar de sorrir meio nostálgico ao ler a primeira linha.

"_Querido, Draco._

_Eu e seu pai já sabemos que você se libertou da maldição e ficamos muito felizes com a not__í__cia. Sei que você ainda deve estar magoado pela forma como o tratamos depois que você foi amaldiçoado, mas agora que está tudo bem você já pode voltar para casa. Não pense que deixamos de amá-lo porque você virou um... bem, você sabe. Mas precisamos fazer isso para você poder se libertar da maldição. Se não o renegássemos você teria que servir sua própria família e assim não poderia achar alguém para libertá-lo. Claro que seu pai está extremamente desolado por saber que a responsável por sua libertação é uma Weasley, mas eu estou imensamente aliviada por saber que você vai poder voltar. _

_Espero vê-lo em casa em breve._

_Com todo meu amor,_

_Mamãe."_

Draco terminou de ler a carta e só então notou que Ginny havia subido na mesa com os joelhos atrás dele e fazia o mesmo que ele, lendo por cima do seu ombro. Dobrou a carta rapidamente, guardando-a no bolso e lançando um olhar irritado para ela que simplesmente mostrou a língua e se ajeitou sentando ao lado dele, com as pernas balançando para fora da mesa.

- Não sabia que a sua mãe era tão... carinhosa.

- Você não sabe de muita coisa – disse, tentando reorganizar os pensamentos em sua cabeça. Podia voltar para casa, sinal de que não seria mais deserdado e que seus pais o aceitariam de volta sem nenhum problema.

- Bom, seu pais são bruxos das trevas e expulsaram você de casa só porque virou um elfo...

- Se você leu a carta soube que era necessário. E meus pais me amam, Weasley, tanto quantos os seus devem amar você e aquela penca de filhos – respondeu com convicção, saindo de cima da mesa e passando a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto irritadiço.

Ginny esticou os dois braços, segurando os ombros dele e tentando trazê-lo para perto sabendo que havia tocado em um ponto sensível. Draco deixou-se ser puxado, meio relutante, sentindo os braços da menina ao redor de si e o queixo dela apoiado em seu ombro.

- Desculpe, Draco... Vamos esquecer isso, certo?

Ele concordou silenciosamente, sem conter o sorriso nos lábios quando ela apoiou a testa em seu ombro e beijou um ponto em suas costas por cima do tecido da camisa.

Ele sabia que nada seria muito fácil dali em diante. Mesmo que tivesse se libertado da maldição seus pais não aceitariam aquele namoro e isso não era segredo para ninguém. Os pais de Ginny provavelmente teriam a mesma opinião e ele se perguntava como podia ter se deixado envolver em um relacionamento com sérios problemas futuramente, mas estranhamente aquilo não o incomodava tanto assim. Talvez fosse mais difícil do que ser um elfo, mas ele preferia assim, tendo controle dos seus atos e ciente do que sentia.

Virou-se, ficando de frente para a ruiva, mergulhando nos enormes olhos castanhos e afundando os dedos nas mechas de cabelo dela. Ginny sorria, puxando-o para mais perto e deixando-o entre suas pernas, massageando a nuca dele, fazendo com que o loiro fechasse os olhos brevemente com o carinho e resmungasse de forma manhosa, parecendo um bichano mal-humorado.

- Weasley...

- Ginny - ela corrigiu, rindo e intensificando o carinho, vendo ele pender a cabeça um pouco para a frente molemente.

- Ter me apaixonando por você deve ser a coisa mais estúpida que eu já fiz – ele murmurou, fitando-a de forma carinhosa e ela alargou o sorriso com a declaração nem um pouco romântica.

E ele sorriu também, sabendo que a sensação quente e acolhedora que sentia no peito fazia valer a pena toda aquela estupidez.

* * *

_Eu ainda não consigo entender como tudo chegou a aquele ponto._

_Não sei por que razão eu resolvi comprar Draco naquela loja. Eu podia dizer que tinha sido um jeito de me divertir e me vingar por todas as vezes que ele me humilhou ou falou mal da minha família. Ou até mesmo dizer que o achava absurdamente lindo e que por aquela pechincha eu seria muito estúpida em não comprá-lo._

_Mas eu sabia que não tinha sido nada daquilo que havia me feito compr__ar__ e torn__á-lo__ meu elfo. Foi algo inexplicável. Era como se o anjo do bem ou o anjo do mau (eu não posso ter precisão de qual dos dois) sussurrasse em meu ouvido que eu deveria fazer aquilo. Então eu não resisti._

_E acho que aquele foi o meu maior acerto._

_Com uma ajudinha do destino e de mais qualquer outra força que eu desconheço._

* * *

**¹ **Ou seja, _a linha vermelha do destino._ Eu acho que é uma lenda, não tenho tanta certeza assim, mas é mais ou menos isso: Há uma linha vermelha no dedo mindinho de cada pessoa e a ponta dela está ligada ao mindinho de uma segunda pessoa, que seria sua alma gêmea. Eu li em um manga oneshot que se chamava _Koyubi wa amaku_ (que por sinal é BL/Yaoi). É uma estória bem bobinha, mas fofa.

**² **Alguém percebeu que a bruxa que amaldiçoou o Draco é a cara da Yuuko de xXxHOLiC? E essa última frase que ela fala é o que a Yuuko diz no primeiro episódio de HOLiC. Pois bem, é a Yuuko.

* * *

**N.A: **E estamos chegando ao fim! O último capítulo não tarda, semana que vem eu volto. E eu não resisti em meter a Yuuko na estória XD Isso que dá escrever após rever a primeira temporada de xXxHOLiC. Mas, bem, a fic é nonsense...


	10. Capítulo 10

**Comprando um Namorado**

**A realização de um desejo.**

**E o conto de fadas se inicia.**

* * *

_Eu ergui os olhos fitando quase bobamente Draco dormir._

_Éramos oficialmente um casal agora e constatar aquilo me deixava absurdamente feliz._

_Talvez eu finalmente tenha encontrado a pessoa certa._

_E no final o meu conto de fadas tenha sido realizado._

_Um desejo atendido._

* * *

Entreabriu os olhos, piscando diversas vezes tentando assim fazer com que sua vista não ficasse mais embaçada devido ao sono. Seus braços instintivamente apertaram suavemente o corpo em cima do seu e ele pode vislumbrar a farta cabeleira ruiva em cima do seu peito.

Sorriu, afundando os dedos nas mechas de cabelo enquanto ela se remexia, esfregando o nariz em seu peito.

E ele ainda estranhava o quanto aquele _quadro_ parecia perfeito aos seus olhos.

- Bom dia... – murmurou, a voz saindo rouca e ainda sonolenta.

- Bom dia, Draco – Ginny respondeu abafado, seus lábios roçando na pele dele.

- Eu sei que você me adora usar como travesseiro, mas eu já estou meio dolorido – ele resmungou, o tom acabando por escapar meio divertido e ela riu erguendo o rosto, fitando-o.

- Sinto informar, mas servir como meu travesseiro é uma das suas funções.

- Sério? – perguntou com ironia e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Uhum! Uma das mais importantes eu diria – respondeu, sentando-se e ajeitando a fina blusa que vestia enquanto ele resmungava algo inteligível. – Eu acho bom você levantar e se arrumar logo, já estamos atrasados para o café da manhã e você sabe a confusão que pode dar se perceberem isso.

- Precisamos mesmo ir? – o loiro fez uma careta, sentando-se também e afastando os lençóis. – Pensei que você preferisse fugir.

- Ah, claro... E sermos cassados pelos meus irmãos e a sua mãe... – Ginny levantou, não contendo o sarcasmo na voz. – Eu acho até que eles já se conformaram, Draco, eles sabem que não podem impedir isso.

- Sinceramente, eu acho que ninguém vai aceitar o fato de estarmos juntos um dia. Eles podem até fingir que aceitam, mas você sabe que seus pais sempre vão desejar que você estivesse com Potter.

- Eles superam isso – disse com simplicidade, enquanto procurava suas vestes espalhadas pelo chão.

Havia se passado apenas algumas semanas desde que Draco tinha deixado de ser elfo e o ano letivo chegava ao fim. E em contradição ao que ele previra até o momento a situação não parecia tão complicada assim ao assumir que ele e Ginny estavam juntos.

Claro que sua mãe não gostou nem um pouco da idéia, mas se conformou dizendo que não havia nada que pudesse fazer mesmo. Draco desconfiava que houvesse dedo nessa história da bruxa que tinha lançado a maldição e que sua mãe a conhecia. Já seu pai não estava realmente em condições de dizer algo já que ainda se encontrava em Azkaban.

Quanto aos Weasley, ele sabia que os pais de Ginny eram honestos demais para tentarem algo contra o relacionamento dos dois e que provavelmente iriam apenas ficar de olho quanto as suas intenções em relação a caçula da família.

Certo, suas intenções não eram das mais inocentes, mas eles podiam ficar tranqüilos já que o que Draco mais desejava era fazer Ginny feliz, ainda que estranhasse essa necessidade.

O único que o preocupava um pouco era Ronald Weasley. Havia ficado verdadeiramente traumatizado após o acontecimento com as meias, mas Ginny garantira que o irmão não tentaria mais nada e que ela já tinha se assegurado daquilo.

O loiro desconhecia completamente os meios que ela usara para garantir que ele não tentaria mais nada e quase, _muito remotamente_, teve vontade de sentir pena do Weasley. Mas ele ainda era Draco Malfoy e o que quer que Ginny tenha feito ou dito ao irmão ele merecera.

Não demorou muito para que ambos terminassem de se arrumar e saíssem do quarto de monitor chefe prontos para irem ao salão principal. Mas ao invés de irem juntos, Ginny tomou o caminho contrário, indo pegar um atalho e fingir que saia do dormitório da grifinória, evitando assim qualquer confusão.

E tudo ocorreu como acontecia quase todos os anos, o discurso de despedida e o anunciamento de qual casa tinha ganhado.

Draco pode ver a ruiva de onde estava e já podia antecipar o quanto seria difícil estar longe dela daqui a dois meses quando ela voltasse para Hogwarts, mas ele já tinha prometido que a visitaria quando houvesse os passeios a Hogsmeade com a condição de que ela comprasse alguns doces.

Um tempo depois tinha terminado seu café, sendo um dos primeiros a sair do ambiente mesmo que tivesse chegado um pouco atrasado. Então resolveu ir logo para o lago onde havia marcado com a ruiva para se encontrarem antes de irem para as carruagens e partirem no trem.

E enquanto esperava lembrou-se de como tudo agora parecia fazer um pouco mais de sentido, desde o fato de ter virado um elfo e ter sido comprado pela ruiva.

No final das contas tudo era exclusivamente culpa dela. Afinal, por um acaso do destino Ginny conhecia a bruxa da maldição.

Descobrira isso dias depois de terem começado namorar oficialmente, quando ela comentou com ele que tinha conhecido uma bruxa muito exótica que dizia realizar desejos em troca de um pagamento de igual valor ao desejo. E antes mesmo que ela terminasse de descrever a bruxa ele já sabia de quem se tratava.

_- Na hora que ela me disse que podia realizar qualquer desejo meu eu não acreditei. Mas mesmo assim eu disse a ela que a única coisa que eu desejava era encontrar a pessoa certa para mim._**¹**

_- Que coisa mais piegas, Ginny – riu debochadamente e ela revirou os olhos._

_- Deixe-me continuar, sim? Ela era bem bonita e parecia estar falando sério. Pra falar a verdade ela me assustou quando disse que podia realizar um desejo meu, já que apesar da seriedade os olhos dela eram meios... cínicos. Como se estivesse com vontade de aprontar uma travessura._

_O loiro a fitou com os olhos arregalados._

_- E qual a cor dos olhos dela?_

_- Vermelho escuro – respondeu, sem notar que ele havia ficado mais pálido do que já era. – Então ela disse que realizaria meu desejo sem problema algum. E o engraçado é que dois depois eu estava naquela loja comprando você. E coincidentemente no dia que você deixou de ser elfo eu a encontrei em um dos corredores do colégio, acho que ela estava indo para a sala do diretor. Eu até achei que ela não fosse me reconhecer, mas ela me viu e disse sorrindo: 'Estou feliz que seu desejo tenha se realizado. '_

_Ginny sorriu ao terminar de falar, afastando a franja da testa dele carinhosamente._

_- E acho que se realizou mesmo – sussurrou, dando um selinho nos lábios dele._

_Só então, Draco __tentou__ se __pronunciar__, os lábios crispados sem saber se ficava ou não irritado com a ruiva. Mas ao ver o sorriso dela, se contentou em ignorar a idéia que se formava em sua cabeça e perguntou:_

_- E o que foi o pagamento?_

_A ruiva sorriu de forma travessa._

_Mas ele nunca recebeu a resposta para aquela pergunta._

- Draco! – Ginny chamou já sentada ao lado dele. – Em que mundo você está? Eu estou te chamando há séculos – reclamou.

- Hm, só estava lembrando de algo – respondeu vagamente, se perguntando como nem sequer havia notado ela se aproximar.

- Lembrando de quê? – Perguntou, encostando-se em uma das árvores e puxando-o para perto.

Draco sentou de costas para ela, se encaixando entre suas pernas, apoiando as costas no corpo da ruiva, seu rosto na altura do pescoço dela.

- De quando você me contou sobre aquela bruxa.

- E o que tem isso?

- Eu estava pensando... Acho que foi a mesma bruxa que me lançou a maldição – Ginny afundou os dedos nas mechas de cabelo dele, acariciando-as.

- Ela não me parecia ser esse tipo de bruxa que sai lançando maldições em qualquer um – disse de forma divertida.

Draco deu de ombros, sua cabeça ainda encaixando as peças daquele jogo.

Mas de uma coisa ele já sabia: de que ele e a ruiva estavam ligados e aquela bruxa só tinha facilitado as coisas de algum modo.

- Você mesma disse que ela tinha um ar de quem queria aprontar.

Ginny passou os braços em volta dele, acariciando a barriga do loiro, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele e cerrando os olhos.

- Acho que agora isso não importa muito, não é?

Ele assentiu, concordando, se aninhando melhor contra o corpo dela, a cabeça pendendo um pouco para o lado.

- É, agora o mal já está feito.

Ginny mordeu o pescoço do sonserino de leve em represália ao escutá-lo, apertando os braços em volta dele.

- Você ainda pode se livrar de mim.

- Isso não está em meus planos – sorriu, entreabrindo os olhos e virando o rosto para poder olhá-la. – Apesar de você não ter deixado clara suas intenções comigo.

- Como assim intenções claras? – perguntou, confusa em meio ao riso baixo que deixava escapar.

- Você sequer me pediu em namoro, tem gente que acha que eu ainda sou seu elfo.

Ginny riu, beijando o rosto dele e roçando o nariz em sua bochecha.

Tinha que ser do jeito certo agora.

- Então, você quer ser meu namorado?

E o sorriso que ele deu já era resposta o bastante.

- Foi pra isso que você me comprou naquela loja, certo?

* * *

_Por mais que tudo aquilo me parecesse absurdo demais eu não __consegui ficar__ chateado __em__ nenhum momento desde que percebi que Ginny era quem tinha causado a minha maldição._

_Afinal existe livre arbítrio e ninguém podia chegar e me amaldiçoar só por eu dizer que não me apaixonaria._

_E era por livre arbítrio que eu tinha escolhido ficar com ela, ainda que tivéssemos um longo caminho a percorrer para que os outros também aceitassem isso. _

_Mas era recompensador quando eu podia abraçá-la, com a sensação que de algum modo eu pertencia a ela._

_Assim como ela pertencia a mim._

**FIM**

* * *

**¹**Alguém mais lembrou da Chi de _Chobist_?

* * *

**N.A:** Mais uma que termina. E acho que vocês não fazem idéia do quanto eu fiquei triste por ter terminado CN. Essa fic era um filhotinho que eu cuidei com todo o carinho, sabe? Um filhotinho que só ganhou vida graças a **Lou. **Você sabe que essa fic é um presente só seu, não é? Porque ela só deixou de ser uma one-shot e ganhou vida desse jeito por sua causa, **Lou**. Então acho que eu tenho muito a agradecer!

Mas também há outras pessoas especiais que eu preciso agradecer, por me ajudarem de algum modo com palavras de incentivo ou puxando minha orelha: **Cah** (que betou a fic), **Rafinha M**. **ChunLi**, **Princesa Chi **e a **Angelina Michelle **por ter feito duas capas lindas.

E claro a todo mundo que comentou e que leu, obrigada a todos!


End file.
